Just One of Life's Little Games
by deadheart115
Summary: Sonny needs money for a poor little girl she meets, which is so typical of her. Chad needs money for a new car, which is so typical of him. So they join a new matchmaking game show, with Sonny pretending to be a guy. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1:Hannah, darling

_A/N: So this is my first SWAC fan fiction. I got this idea in music class (don't ask how, I just did). Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance. _

Chapter 1: Hannah, darling.

"Come on, Marshall," I said pleadingly. "Just this once. Please?" For about half an hour, I've been trying to get our producer, Marshall Pike, to give me a raise. So far, it's not working out. If it were, would I still be in here? Not likely.

"Sonny, you know I can't do that," he said. "If I do that, the others will start asking me for a raise too. And then more, and more, and it will never stop!"

I sighed. "This is different Marshall. It's for a good cause. The girl is dying!" My voice had started to rise, and I had to struggle to keep my voice and temper leveled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

It has been about two months since I first join the comedy sketch show, _So Random_. A lot has happened since then. One of the events that I will never forget is getting fooled by an evil little girl named Dakota. Dakota was supposedly a little girl that was in a charity organization called, "Children Having A Dream". It turns out, she was the studio head's daughter who used this organization to meet her dream idol, Chad Dylan Cooper. Ever since then, I'm a bit skeptical to get involved in another charity organization. But that was before I met Audriana-or "Audri" for short.

Audri was a sweet little girl I met in the supermarket. I had to run some errands for my mom that day, and was having a really bad day. It was raining hard, and my mom had forced me to go get the groceries. She gave me the whole "after all these years of taking care of you, this is what I get?" speech, and I gave in. Only I find out mom's been using the car. Not only that, but she had forgotten to put gas in, so I can't drive there. This means I have to walk to the supermarket; walk in the cold, rainy, damp, terrible weather. It's not the cold I'm worried about-I'm used to that in Wisconsin. But I hate rain. I get all soggy and wet and…ugh. You get the point.

So anyways, when I reach the supermarket, I head straight to the vegetables because that's what mom wants most. When I finish, I head back to the counter to find a long line of people already there. I stood at the back of the line, thinking what I did to deserve this day. I wanted to go home and finish writing a new sketch. So far, all I had is the title: _Sketch Number 86, By: Sonny Munroe_. I didn't know what to write for Sketch Number 86. I just couldn't think of anything that day, and Marshall expected me to hand in a new sketch idea for the following day. Talk about writer's block.

I was waiting in line, thinking this will never end when the alarm rang. It's the alarm that shows you haven't payed yet, and I looked to see who it is. A little girl with short brown hair and ragged clothes stood in the doorway; eyes wide. Her face was covered in mud, and she only had a satchel that was, like her clothes, also ripped. She was missing a shoe, and the only shoe she had on had a hole in the front. The girl was about to run out the door when a security guard grabbed her shoulder, halting her to a stop.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I see what's in your bag please?" he asked, pointing to her satchel. The girl shook her head frantically, and tried to escape again. But the security's hand was placed firmly on her shoulder, and she couldn't move. I saw her bow her head, and reluctantly open her bag. She took out a loaf of bread that still had the price tag out. Her eyes locked on mine for a moment, and I could see she was close to tears. Then the girl blinked, and made her face an emotionless mask. But I could see her eyes are filled with fear.

"Laura, did you check her out?" the security man asked. One of the counter girls shook her head, looking very bored, and went back to checking out the customer in front of me. The man turned back to the little girl, with a glare. "Miss, did you know stealing is illegal?"

The girl shook her head with her emotionless mask still on. The man's glare is sharper now. "Well it is. Now, unless you pay for this bread, or I'll have to take you downtown. How old are you?"

The girl made an eight with her fingers. "Well, you're not supposed to be here alone. Where are your parents?" the man asked. The girl shrugged.

"What's your name?"

The girl shrugged again. The security guard was getting aggravated now. "Can't you talk?" The girl shook her head again. The man sighed, and looked around the supermarket. "Does this little girl belong to anyone?"

I looked around too. No one raised their hand up or came forward. By now, it was my turn to check out my items. The woman, Laura, finished quickly without any emotion. "Fifteen ninety-nine." I gave her the money, and was about to walk away when I saw the man dragging the little girl to the store's staff room. The girl seemed to be looking at me too, and pleading with her eyes. I wished I could help her, but how? I didn't know this girl. What could I do? Then I suddenly had an idea. I ran to the girl and tried to look as sad as possible.

"Hannah? Hannah, darling. What are you doing here all alone?" I said, clicking my tongue. The security guard turned his attention to me. "Do you know her?" he asked.

I pretended to look surprise that he was there. "Of course. She's my niece."

The security guard looked confused. "Where are her parents?"

I pretended to look upset, and filled my eyes with water. "Oh, they're not here anymore. They, uh…._left_." I faked a sniffle. "Hannah here lives in the orphanage down the street."

"Well, ma'am. This girl is caught stealing a loaf of bread. I'm going to have to take her downtown." The guard said formally.

"No, no. No need to do that," I said, still in my frantic aunt character. I turned my attention to the little girl, crouched down to her level, and put my ear beside her mouth as if listening to something she said. "Hannah, why did you take this loaf of bread?" I said, but in gibberish. Then I told the guard what I said so that the girl could understand too.

"What language is that?" he asked. I had to keep from laughing to think he actually bought it.

"Bulgaria. Her parents are Bulgarian," I said. The guard nodded. I looked at the girl again, and put my ear close to her mouth again. The girl seemed to have caught on, because she began to move her lips. I kept the act up by nodding and saying, "Hmmm…Uh huh…I see…Ahhh…Okay." Then I looked at the guard and smiled sweetly.

"She said the orphanage usually gives children chores and jobs to do. It was her turn to buy food today, but she didn't know how to. She's never done this before. I don't think she knew you had to pay. She said she was frightened that a man started coming after her and grabbing her," I explained, lying smoothly. Who said acting can't be useful? Then I added, "I really am sorry sir. I'll get Hannah back to the orphanage and pay for everything. Please don't blame her for anything. She's a good girl."

The guard nodded as I handed him the money for the bread. I took the girl's hand and led her out the door. Once we were outside, I told her my name, and started asking her the same questions the guard asked but more gently. The girl first seemed hesitant to talk but then I guess she started to trust me.

"Audriana, or Audri for short," she answered quietly when I asked for her name. "My family can't afford food. We're starving to death at home. Thank you, Sonny."

I instantly liked her. She was sweet, and I felt so sad for her. "Your welcome. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Audri grimaced. "I-I can't. I have to. That's the only way we can eat,"

I sighed. I wanted to let her go, but stealing is illegal. Then she'll be in more trouble than she already is. What could I do to help? Then I had an idea. "How about this. I'll ask my producer if he can give me a raise. I'll donate the money to you, okay? In the mean time, don't steal. Is that okay?"

She nodded and smiled widely. "Yes. Thank you so much."

I smiled, and gave her a pat before sending her home. Then I rushed home, and the next day went to Marshall's office to ask for a raise. So that is where I am now. But Marshall still won't budge. Some people are just so selfish.

_A/N: Okay. So the first chapter's kinda boring. But I promise, it'll get interesting, and there'll be more S/C moments. But you've got to admit, the little girl's cute. I didn't get the idea from Dakota. I don't know where I got it from, but it's definitely not from Dakota. It's at the tip of my __tongue; I just can't put my finger on it. I think it was from a dream or something. Anyways, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2:Their Biggest Challenge Ever

_A/N: Okay. So here's chapter two. This is going to be from Chad's point of view but there's Sonny's point of view in the beginning to introduce the game show. So let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance._

Chapter 2: Their Biggest Acting Challenge Ever

**Sonny's POV:**

I walked out of Marshall's office feeling very upset and angry. How could he turn down my request to save a girl and her family? It's not like my request is for my own benefit, like Tawni and her "Tawni-town" fantasy. This is for someone else. How could Marshall turn me down like that?

I burst through the doors of the cafeteria, my face still angry. I stood in line, and briefly looked at the choices of food; it was the same everyday. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be some kind of mashed potatoes with green beans, and sat on an empty seat with my cast. I was careful not to slam my tray down on the table so hard it'll spill. Tawni and the rest of the group were talking about our upcoming sketch and how excited they were. It was my idea to have a sketch about a bachelor game show. The one where there's one girl, and hundreds of guys will compete for her love. We decided to make a parody of it, and of course, Tawni will be the girl. I'm fine with that; it's just that I think those matchmaking game shows are really bogus. I don't think you should declare your love for someone in front of millions of people just for money. If you really love someone, then you wouldn't be doing it out of money. I mean, do you seriously think that those hundreds of guys who are saying "I love you" to someone they've never met before really loves them?

After about ten minutes of their pointless conversation, they finally noticed me pouting there silently. Well, it was Grady who noticed first. "Why so glum, chum?" he asked, then laughed at his own joke. This is what happens when you get on a show with a bunch of comedians. Not that I don't love it.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just…" I bit my lip, and shook my head again. "It's nothing."

"Come on, Sonny. Tell us," urged Zora, impatiently. The girl hates waiting; it irritates her to the bone.

"Well, Marshall won't give me a raise, even when I told him that it was for a good cause." I sighed, and blurted out the whole story to them in one big breath. They listened intently, and tried to reassure me that Marshall did the same thing to them. After a while, we started brainstorming ideas on how I can raise money for the little girl. I was really surprise to find Tawni contributing to it too.

"I give up. There's nothing we can do," Nico said, throwing his arms in the air.

I looked at him pleadingly. "Nico! The poor little girl!" I showed him my best puppy dog face I had.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I don't know what to do. Come on, let's get back to the sketch, then we'll figure something out for the little girl. Okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled, and reluctantly joined them in talking about our sketch.

"This sketch is going to be big! I can tell," Tawni said, smiling excitedly. "Let's ask Marshall if we can continue it. You know, make it like a real matchmaking game show. Oh! Oh! And we can hire _real_ guys to compete for the girl, and we would actually have a winner at the end. But of course, we'll keep it funny, right? And they'll get money to be on the show, of course. But I don't think we'll need to pay them, because the _real_ valuable prize here is me!" She said more, but I zoned her out, and focused on one thing she said. _They'll get money to be on the show, of course. _Money. Just to bask over Tawni all day. I practically do that for _free._ Just think of all the money I could get just to sit around and compliment Tawni all day! And just like that, I had a plan.

"Tawni, that's a great idea! Let's ask Marshall now," I said, grabbing her arm. Tawni smiled wider and didn't complain at all while I was pulling her to Marshall's office.

Marshall, like me, thought it was a brilliant idea. We're going to start auditions for the bachelors tomorrow. Tawni said millions of guys will audition. _Yes, _I thought. _And one of them will be me. _

**Chad's POV:**

"Well when does he get back?" I yelled. I've been trying to get Bruce the security guard to tell me one simple answer. I wanted to know when my agent, who manages my money, will come back from his vacation in Rome. My car is getting old, and I was bored of it. Besides, the spotlight has moved on from me and my car, which is not good. Everyone's attention must be on me at _all_ times. So, in result, I need to get myself a new car. But I can't afford it, because my agent, who manages my money, keeps all of my money in a safe. And you can only open the safe with a key, which my agent has, and I don't.

"Uhhh…n-next m-month…sir!" Bruce stammered. I sighed, and took a deep breath to calm me down. Then, in a gentler voice, I added, "That's all I wanted to know." Then I walked away, leaving the frightened Bruce still shaking with terror. It's so hard to find good help these days.

"Well, now how are you going to get a new car, Chad?" I muttered to myself. There must be _some_ way. I mean, I'm

Chad Dylan Cooper, for Pete's sake.

By this time, I'd reached the cafeteria, and didn't bother waiting in line. I sat at the normal Mackenzie Falls table

beside Portlyn. She offered me a banana foster, but I pushed it away. I sighed, and casually looked at where Sonny's sitting.

She looked upset about something, but I didn't know what. Her cast mates didn't even notice her pouting until about ten minutes later. I scoffed at how unobservant they were towards her feelings. _Some friends,_ I thought.

Sonny shook her head and said something. _What is she saying?_ I started to lean over towards her table, but stopped myself. Why do I care what she's saying? I stayed still and pretended to mind my own business, but after a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I was curious; I wanted to know what she's saying. So I scooted my chair again, but not too much it would be obvious I'm eavesdropping. I could hear a little bit more of what Sonny's saying, but it was still muffled. So I leaned my head again towards her table. This made it clearer, but my neck was starting to hurt.

I saw Portlyn looking at me strangely, so I said, "Uh…I was…stretching?" I didn't know what to say, so it sounded more of a question than a statement. Portlyn continued to look at me weirdly, but eventually shrugged and went back to eating her banana foster.

I sighed and got up to get in line, pretending to get seconds. I was really trying to hear Sonny's conversation. The cast was talking about their new sketch about some bachelor game, and how excited they were. Sonny sighed, and eventually joined in too. The blonde girl, Tawni, started talking at how they should do more than one episode for the bachelor sketch. She also said that she was going to be the bachelorette that guys will fight for. Tawni said tons of guys will be waiting in line to audition for her. I rolled my eyes at this. If anybody will have tons of guys in line for her, it would be Sonny. Not that _I_ would be in line…well, maybe.

I glanced at Sonny and saw her expression change. She was pouting at first, then she looked bored, then she looked upset, then her eyes were wide-as if she just thought of something brilliant-then she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. And now, she was smiling widely.

"Tawni, that's a great idea! Let's ask Marshall now," she said, and started pulling the blonde's arm. The rest of the cast followed behind. I wondered what Sonny was thinking. All they talked about was a bachelor game show, and how Tawni will have millions of guys lining up for her. How the heck does that relate to Sonny?

And suddenly, I had a very uncomfortable thought. What if Sonny liked the idea because she wants to meet more guys? Not that I care. But I did care. I don't know why I did, but I did. I walked over to the chair Sonny was sitting on, and collapsed on it. What was it they said about paying guys to be on the show? And suddenly I had a thought. Don't they pay big money to have someone be on their show? And what could someone, such as me, do with that big money? I could get a new car. I smiled at how easy this will be. I'll audition to be one of the guys, and I'll definitely be hired. Who wouldn't want to hire me? Then once I am, all I have to do is act like I'm in love with the blonde and compete for her. This would be easier if our shows weren't rivals, and I hated her guts. Nevertheless, this would be my biggest acting challenge ever. I smiled to myself as I realized that I may be getting my car sooner than I thought.

_A/N: The next chapter Sonny and Chad will actually have some dialogue together, and the first episode of the game will be introduced. Please R &R! I'm sorry if it's so boring, but I don't want to rush into things just yet. I have lots of things planned for this, so just be patient! Thank you to those who reviewed my story, and story/author alerted me, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me! I'll update soon-promise =]._


	3. Chapter 3:Gregward?

_A/N: Chapter 3 people! This is where all the action starts. Thank you to those who have stuck with me so far, I know you're probably ready to call quits because this story's so boring. But I hope this chapter will change your mind, and you'll stick with me. _

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any Sonny With a Chance stuff. If I did, I'd be rich and be able to get all of the books I want in the world. ____ Sorry, I'm just mad I can't buy anymore books this month; my mom says I read too much._

Chapter 3:_Gregward_?

**Sonny's POV:**

I touched my new reddish-brown hair lightly. Well, it's not my real hair, it's actually a wig. My ever so talented stylist, Deana, gave me a makeover to make me look more like a guy for the game show. Okay. So here's my plan: I'm going to pretend to be a guy, and audition to be one of the guy contestants for our game show. Then if I make it, which I'm pretty sure I will because I know people and I know what they're looking for, I will compete for Tawni's love, which isn't going to be easy. Tawni barely _likes_ me now, so how am I supposed to get her to _love _me? Besides, it's hard to act like you love someone when you don't. But I had to try. I had to. If not, Audri and her family will starve to death, and it'll be my entire fault. I can picture her grave face now if she finds out I can't give her the money she needs. This made me even more determined to win.

Which is why I asked my best, and most trustworthy stylist, Deana, to turn me into a guy. So right now, I am sitting in one of those swiveling chairs in Deana's salon, _Simple Style. _I needed to be more convincing though; no one can recognize me at all like Chad did with Eric. So I chose a hair color that is far from my natural hair color-brown-and got a whole new wardrobe to go with it. The only people that know about my scheme are Deana, me, and my mom. If any of my cast mates or Marshall finds out, I'll get in trouble because I'm not supposed to be doing this. It's an unfair advantage to have a _professional actor_ on the show. Plus, I would be getting extra money, and that's not fair to the others. So, therefore, my alter ego has to be kept a secret.

I got out of my chair, and walked over to the 360 full-length mirror. My hair is now a mix of red and brown, but mostly red. It swept across my forehead, and has kind of that messy but neat look. Deana had sprayed my skin a little to make it look more tan, and added green contacts to my eyes. Deana dressed me in a red t-shirt, black pants, and brown leather jacket on top. I whistled at my reflection; surprised at how much of a guy I looked. I swear, I wouldn't have recognized myself-I looked so believable. For once, I actually think I might have a chance at winning. I mean, I actually look _good_ as a guy!

"So what do you think? Think we can pull this off?" I heard Deana's voice from outside the 360 mirror. The door opened, and Deana stepped inside. As I turned around, her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God."

Deana pulled my arm, and started to spin me around, still studying every part of my body. She continued to stare at me with her shocked expression. Then, she started shaking her head. Suddenly, I got nervous. I didn't think I looked _that_ bad. Did I? But Deana then smiled, though she was still shaking her head. "How _do _I do it?" she said, pretending to wipe a tear. "This is one of my best works yet. You look a-_mazing­_! If you were a guy, I'd totally date you."

I breathed a sigh of relief to know that she likes it. Then I gave her a hug as I thanked her, and went back to the studio for my audition. On the way there, some girls actually winked at me and flirted with me. I tried to act like a guy and flirt back, but it was just too weird for me. _Come on, Sonny,_ I thought to myself. _This is nothing. Once you get inside there, it's Tawni you have to convince. If you can't even put on a show for a bunch of strangers, how are you supposed to pull this off with Tawni? Get a hold of yourself! This is only the beginning. _

And it was. As soon as I finished my audition, Tawni started firing questions after me non-stop. It was question after question after question. My palms were sweaty, and I realized guy clothes were much heavier than girls'. Tawni seemed suspicious and she kept looking at me strangely. I think she suspected something. I had to keep my act on if I was going to win. I was determined to win. I have to.

"What was your name again? George? Greg? _Gregward_?" Tawni asked. I had to resent from rolling my eyes. My guy name was nothing close to that. It's so typical of Tawni to get it wrong on purpose when she knows something's up.

"Actually, it's Chris. But you were close though," I was careful not to make my voice sound like sarcasm, but more of amusement. I also made sure my voice sounded like a guy, not my normal cheery and girly voice. Like the way a guy would flirt with a girl; to tease her a bit. I smiled smugly at Tawnie, showing off my teeth. Tawnie seemed a little frazzled, but she redeemed herself.

"I see. Well, _Chris_. You know we can't hire professional actors, right?" Tawnie narrowed her eyes in a glare. Shoot. I knew I should've toned my acting down a bit. Of course she'd think I was a professional; it's because I am.

I didn't let her see that it affected me though. Instead, I just smiled wider at her and said calmly, "Yes, I do. This is why I'm _not_ a professional actor. But it means my acting is so good, you think I'm a pro, right?" I smirked.

Tawni glared harder at me. "No, your acting sucked."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at her innocently. At that time, Marshall came in and sat beside Tawni. "Tawni! What are you talking about, Tawn? He was really good," he said.

I smiled-knowing that's exactly what I expected him to say. Marshall is the easiest person to fool. I turned to Tawni and gave her a wink. Playing a guy was getting easier and easier, especially when I have Tawni's angry expression and Audri's sweet face to motivate me.

Marshall turned to me and smiled. "You're hired!"

I pretended to look surprise, and tried to look as excited as I can. "Really?" I said; making sure my voice isn't too high it sounds like a girl. Then I smiled wider and said, "Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

Marshall laughed, and shook my hand excitedly. "Good, good. I like you kid, you got a lot of spunk." I made myself smile even wider at this. "Now, here are the directions to your dorm-" he handed me a piece of paper that has a map of the studios, "-You're in room number twenty-four. I hope you don't mind sharing a roommate, kid. You are allowed to use anything in the lounge there, but for meals you have to come down to the cafeteria to eat. Breakfast is served from six to ten. Then they start preparing for lunch which is from twelve to two. Dinner's from six to eight. The cafeteria is closed by then.

"You can get snacks from the lounge in your dorm if you're hungry at night. Make sure you report here every morning at exactly seven o'clock sharp. That means you have an hour to do whatever you want, including breakfast, and then you come here to stage 1 and one of our make-up artists will fix you up. Sleep well, and don't stay up too late. The rules of the studio are posted in front of your dorm. Follow it. Other than that, have fun. Any questions?"

I shook my head, no. I already knew all of this. It was the same schedule for me everyday at the studio.

Marshall nodded approvingly. "Good. You're a good listener, kid. Okay. Here are the keys to your room. Good luck." Marshall handed me a pair of purple keys with _So Random_ and _Room 24 _written on it. I took it, nodded at him, and smiled once again to Marshall, but stuck my tongue out secretly to Tawni. Her mouth dropped open, and glared at me once more.

"Marshall! Did you see that?" Tawni cried, pointing at me. "He-He stuck his tongue out at me! Fire him! _Now_."

Marshall turned around, and looked at her quizzically. Then he looked at me, while I gave him my most innocent look ever. He shrugged and left the room. Tawni's mouth dropped open again, and left the room in a huff, muttering something about firing me if it's the last thing she does.

I hurried to the dorm, chuckling to myself. A few guys were already there in the lounge, and I started surveying my competitors. Most of the guys were skinny and average. They were all mostly blonde-haired too, so I really stood out. _That's not good…_I thought nervously.

I kept surveying the guys and saw a really tall and built guy with cropped black hair. He looked so intimidating; I wondered how he even made it. I could never picture Tawni picking a guy like that. I was too busy looking at the guys that I didn't even notice one in front of me until I bumped into him, and dropped my suitcases I was carrying. "S-sorry," I muttered, embarrassed. I looked up to see the _cutest_ guy I've ever seen.

He had light brown hair; lighter than my original hair, and dark green eyes similar to the contacts I was wearing (mine was lighter than his, and his looked more natural-of course!). His skin had a little bit of a tan, and he was pretty tall and built, but not as tall and built as the guy I saw in the lounge. He smiled at me, and it made my skin shiver uncontrollably. He bent down to pick up my suitcase that I dropped, and handed it to me, still smiling.

"It's okay," He stuck out his hand, and I took it. "I'm Seth. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's not part of the blonde clad over there." Seth stuck his chin out at the group of blonde-haired guys in the lounge and looked at my hair. "Nice hair."

I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or really complimenting me, but I looked at his smiling face and he looked like a nice guy. So I mumbled, "Thanks, yours too. I'm So-uh, Chris." Shoot. I almost gave him my real name. Did he suspect anything?

Seth continued to smile, and nodded. "Cool, cool. Well, uh, I gotta go. You know, get settled and everything. See you around," Seth went up a set of stairs to my right, and was gone before I could come up with a decent reply.

I swallowed and continued walking to my room. When I finally reached room number 24, I opened it and stepped inside. I gasped at what I saw.

**Chad's POV:**

When I walked into the sets of So Random to audition for the bachelor sketch, as soon as I stepped into the little room, Tawni gasped when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni glared at me. I smiled in mock innocence, and answered her sweetly, "Oh, I'm just trying out to be one of the bachelors. You are looking for bachelors to be on your sketch, right? And what better actor could you hire than a real one?"

Tawni's face remained unscathed. "No professionals allowed. Besides, you make fun of our show constantly and think that your show is better. What made you suddenly change your mind and just join? More importantly, what makes you think we'll let you?"

I bit my lip to hold back a rude comment. "Well, I've opened my eyes and saw that you aren't that different from Mackenzie Falls. I mean, I guess you guys _are_ real actors. So I really want to be on your show, you know, to make peace."

Tawni paused, and didn't say anything. "How stupid do you think I am? You've been dissing and making fun of our show for years! And then today you just show up to audition for the show you've been making fun of for years, thinking you'll be forgiven and hired just like that?" Tawni's face was red, and her temper was over the top. I didn't expect that; I didn't think our rivalry made such a big deal to them. At Mackenzie Falls, this is all just a joke to us. We didn't think they would be so much affected by our teasing. I mean, we always make fun of other shows. It's not like they were the only ones we make fun of. I thought they were over-reacting. This must be a case of that actor insecurity thing. Before I could reply, I heard a pair of hands clapping behind me.

"Perfect! Perfect!" I turned around to see Marshall smiling brightly at me. "You're hired!"

"What? But he's a professional! That's against the rules," cried Tawni, horrified.

Marshall waved his hand in the air like he was shooing away something. "Oh forget that. Do you know how much ratings we'll get when people see we have _Chad Dylan Cooper_ on our show? I know about that stupid rivalry you guys have. I think it's a waste of your time. Come on, Tawn, just get over it, okay?"

Tawni gaped at him, mouth opened. She didn't say anything, but continued to glare at me. Marshall turned to me, and started giving me directions, and rules, and what time I should be here everyday. I nodded obediently at everything, and went to my room.

Marshall told me I was going to share a room with someone. I groaned at that. What if I got stuck with some freak? What if he was as arrogant as me? Or worse, what if he looked better than me? Could he be my next competition? I shook that thought away, because there's no way I was going to lose to someone. Chad Dylan Cooper never loses. Period.

I was just putting away the last pile of my clothes into the closet when the door twisted open. In came a really short and skinny boy with reddish brown hair that was more red than brown. This surprised me because in the lounge, all I've seen is blonde-haired guys and so being the red-haired guy really stands out. His eyes were a lightish green, and they looked kind of fake; like he's wearing contacts or something. What kind of guy wears contacts? Lame.

The guy looked kind of shocked and surprised to see me. I'm used to that; I figured he must be star-struck or something. But why is he _still_ staring at me like that?

**Sonny's POV:**

My eyes were wide, as I stared at the guy who I was going to have to share a room with-the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper; a.k.a., my new roommate. Well, shoot.

_A/N: Ooooo__…it's getting interesting. Did any of you guys see that coming? I hope not, because I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you did, good for you! That means you're very clever._

_Thanks to those who have reviewed my story and favorited me! =]_

_Oh, and special special thanks to RandomActsOfSmartness who gave me the title of the story. Without her, there would be no story. _


	4. Chapter 4:Brilliant, Sonny

_A/N: Fourth chapter, everyone! I know I promised Sonny/Chad dialogue in the previous chapter, but I decided to do what I did to it, because I liked it better. But here, there is definitely dialogue between the two. Enough rambling. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any Sonny With a Chance stuff. _

Chapter 4:Brilliant, Sonny

**Sonny's POV:**

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! Why me? Out of all the people, why Chad? He'll see right through me! He'll know something's up! I have to contain myself; he'll grow even more suspicious. I relaxed my face, and forced myself to smile. My jaw muscles hurt, because the smile is too forced, and stiff.

"Uh, hi," I said, teeth still gritted. Oh, brilliant. That's all you could come up with, Sonny? And you call yourself an actress.

Chad looked confused, and nodded. "Hi."

I was still smiling at him when I made my way over to the bed beside his. I put my suitcases on top, and started unpacking. I looked over at Chad to see if he suspected anything, but he was looking at me. So I smiled even wider-if that was possible. Ow, my cheeks really hurt.

"Okay, dude. Can you stop smiling? You're freaking me out," Chad said bluntly, as he put some more clothes in the closet.

"Oh, right. S-sorry," I nodded vigorously. I smiled again apologetically.

Chad looked at me strangely. "Can you _stop_?"

I could've smacked myself in the head. I looked away and started unpacking again. Okay, Sonny. Breathe. Breathe. Just ask Marshall for a room change. It'll be fine. Just breathe. I took out my sweaters and put them in my closet. Chad finished unpacking and took out a book and started reading. It was some book called, _The Demon's Lexicon_. I had no idea Chad liked to read-actually, I had no idea he _could _read.

I walked over to his bed. "So…is that any good?"

Chad looked up, and shrugged. "I guess so. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

I sighed. "Chris."

Chad scoffed. "That's a pretty normal name for someone who…-" Chad trailed off when he saw I was glaring at him.

I ignored him and changed the subject. "So, what's your name?" I asked, dumbly. I pretended to not know his name just to irritate him.

Chad's eyes widened. "You-you don't know _me_?" he spat out. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"No, we've never met," I shook my head. Chad's eyes widened and he dropped his book on the floor.

"W-wha-at…y-you…but…I…" Chad was at loss for words. I bit my lip harder. At this point, Chad looked so helpless-like he needed his fame to live; like if someone didn't recognize him, he would die. This amused me because I had no idea how conceited he could be. A bubble of laughter released from my throat, and I covered my mouth with my hands and clamped it tighter.

Chad's striking blue eyes widened again, and I could see my reflection through his eyes. I looked exactly how I felt; I looked like I was trying to keep from laughing. "You're joking, right?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I regained my composure, and made my face look confused. "What do you mean I'm joking? We've only met today. How do you expect me to know your name?"

Chad's eyes grew even wider-if that's possible. He started shaking his head furiously like a crazy old man. "T-that's…-" he took a deep breath and let it out, "-that's not what I meant. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. _Chad Dylan Cooper_. How could you not know me?"

"Because we've never met."

"Yes, but I'm a _celebrity_. Haven't you ever watched Mackenzie Falls?" he asked, frustrated.

I shook my head, confused.

Chad let out a breath of frustration. "You're a weird dude." Then he got up from his bed, picked up the fallen book, and left the room with it without another word. As soon as the door closed, I hurled myself on the bed and started laughing. After about ten minutes of this, I started crying out of tears of laughter.

I sat up on the bed and walked over to the bathroom mirror. I fixed my hair, and sighed. That was a good laugh. But I remembered what I had to do, and forced myself out the door. I found Marshall in his office, and sat down on the chair across from him once he let me inside.

"Chris! What's up?" he smiled brightly at me.

I returned his smile, and got straight to the point. "Well, I was wondering if…I could, uh, switch rooms?" I fidgeted with the zipper of my jacket. I watched Marshall's expression change from bright and sunny to a frown. I heard him sigh exasperatedly, and mutter, "Oh, boy."

"No," he said. "Didn't you read the rules in the front of the lounge? They're there for a reason." Shoot. I forgot about that.

"No members on set can change rooms or roommates once assigned. I'm sorry, Chris, but you'll just have to deal with whoever you're rooming with." Marshall paused, and took out a file from his cabinet. "Who are you rooming with again?" Marshall started rummaging through the files, until he finally cried out, "Ahah!" and took out a paper with a list of names on it. He read through it quickly, and frowned.

"What's so bad about Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked, giving me a knowing look. He looked like he wanted to say he knew exactly what was wrong about Chad Dylan Cooper. But as part of his contract, a studio manager or producer is not allowed to say anything bad about any stars on the studio. So, Marshall pressed his lips together, and didn't say anything more.

"Well, it's not _him_…it's just that, uhm, I…" I shifted around in my seat nervously. What could I say? That I don't want to share rooms with Chad because he might know I'm really Sonny? That he's _already_ suspicious of me and I can't risk any more suspicion? That maybe I'm uncomfortable with the thought of sharing a room with him? I couldn't say that without blowing my cover. "He's not very nice."

Marshall didn't say anything for a while. I think he was wondering what to say without insulting anyone. Finally, he leaned forward, and muttered, "So I've heard."

I raised my eyebrows at him, and Marshall leaned back again. "Chad…that's just how he is. I'm sorry, Chris, but I can't change rooms for you. You have to learn how to deal with him," he paused, and leaned forward again, "If it makes you feel better, there have been _many _complaints about him. So, you're not the only one who thinks he's not very nice."

I nodded, and smiled at him. But, no, it doesn't make me feel any better. It was bad enough that I had to room with Chad, but he's a professional actor. He might beat me! Then I had a thought.

"Marshall," I started, "Isn't Chad Dylan Cooper a professional actor? Aren't professional actors not allowed?"

Marshall's eyes widened, and he laughed nervously. "Oh, uh…let's just let this go for now, shall we?"

I shook my head, saying no. I opened my mouth to say something, but Marshall pushed me out of the door. "Goodbye, Chris. See you at seven tomorrow morning."

"But I-"

"Bye, Chris!" Marshall gave me one more push, and slammed the door in my face before I could say anything else. I sighed, and my shoulders drooped. Now what am I going to do?

The bachelor sketch was called the "Stupid Cupid" game show. Tawni's character's name is Britney Smith. She is going to be this _extremely_ mean and rich girl, who gets the guys to actually fight for her. So we, the guys, have to do odd jobs to see which one of us wants her most. I bet Tawni would have real fun with that idea. She doesn't have to act much anyways; I bet she would actually make the guys do that in real life.

Nico's going to be the show's announcer. His character's name is Bryan Freecrest. He's going to explain all the rules, and announce all the winners, losers, eliminations, and all that.

Grady is going to be the other show announcer. His character's name is Mark Lopez. He's going to do all the backstage interviews with the contestants.

Zora is the prize girl. She's going to announce all of the prizes-hence the name _prize girl_. Her character's name is Nat Seeley.

And that leaves me. I don't have a character in the show-thank god I don't; I don't know how I'm going to pull this off if I have to be in two places at once-but Marshall had me doing backstage stuff. I could deal with that. Or so I thought.

As I'm running around the studio-as myself-I thought maybe I should just give up. But then I remembered Audri's face, and the scene that happened when I first met her. I just couldn't give up; not just yet. So I sucked it up. I didn't complain as people were sending me off to buy them drinks, or give me their wet towels after they had taken a bath-no matter how disgusting they were-or tell me to massage their backs. Can you guess who was making me do all this? Chad. Right now, I am running as fast as I could to the cafeteria to get him a frozen yogurt. Then I am sent to get his laundry _all the way in stage eleven_ and bring it to him. He's keeping me so busy, that I can't help anyone but him. It's like I'm his personal maid. Right then and there, I wanted to kill the boy. I hated him so much right then. But I continued to do what he says because if I don't, he'll complain to Marshall. I can't have him saying bad things about me, so I stay quiet.

"Here." I threw his laundry onto his lap, and handed him his frozen yogurt. "Can I go now?"

Chad looked up from the script he was reading and smirked at me. "Are you tired? Do you want to stop?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes, yes. I want to stop!"

"Oh, well then I guess you _can't_," he scoffed, and my face fell. Then he handed me back the yogurt, and said, "Take this back, will you Sonny? You took too long, and now it's warm. Get me a colder one." Chad waved his hand dismissively. I groaned, but took the dang yogurt anyways. Did I mention I hate him?

I was so caught up in thinking of ways to kill Chad, that I didn't see someone in front of me. _Again_. It was Seth. He caught me in his arms, and gently pulled me away, smiling.

"S-Sorry," I stammered in a daze. He was just so _cute_.

"It's okay, my fau-hey! Aren't you Sonny Munroe?" Seth asked excitedly. "I am _such_ a big fan!"

I smiled at that. "Aw, thanks." Brilliant, Sonny. That's all you could come up with? He must think you're so lame. But Seth didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I watched, like, all of your episodes. I'm Seth, by the way," Seth stuck his hand out. _Oh I know, _I thought, as I shook his hand, _you're Seth, the really cute guy I met this morning. _

"Are you going to be in the show?" he asked, still smiling brightly.

"Naw, I'm working backstage for this episode…" I paused and looked down at the yogurt that had melted in my hand. "Which reminds me, I have to get a new cup of yogurt for an arrogant jerk. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Seth chuckled, and moved out of the way. "Sure, sure. What arrogant jerk? I've met a few today already. Especially that Cooper guy…uh, Chad Dylan Cooper." Seth rolled his eyes, and I smiled even wider. Good, he hates who I hate. I'm liking him more and more.

"Yeah, actually that's who I-" I stopped when I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turned around to find the three-named jerk himself. I was about to glare at him when I realized he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Seth, and not very nicely at that.

"Sonny, you're supposed to get me my yogurt. Not socializing with _this guy_." Chad's eyes trailed up and down Seth, still narrowed into tilts. I tried to break free of his pull, but his grip tightened on my shoulder, and he pulled me back and stepped in front of me defensively.

"_This guy_ is Seth. And I was just on my way of getting your yogurt, Chad." I said, glaring at him even though he wasn't watching me. He was still glaring at Seth.

Seth didn't seem fazed at all by Chad's reaction to him; he just smiled and said, "No, Sonny, it's okay. I was just leaving anyways." Seth nodded to Chad and me. "Chad, Sonny. See you around." His statement was in general, but from the way his gaze was on me, he was saying bye to me. I nodded, smiling at him, but as soon as he left, I went back to glaring at Chad.

Chad was still glaring at Seth, but he stuck his hand out at me. "I'll take the yogurt, Sonny."

My brows pulled up together in a knot. "What?"

Chad looked at me this time. "I'll get the yogurt myself. You can go back to your room." He took the melted yogurt and left without giving me a chance to yell at him.

_A/N: Not the best chapter, but I know you guys have been waiting, so I didn't want to put it off any longer. I guess this was just a filler, but there'll be more interesting stuff coming up. The next chapter is when the game starts. So, I don't really know what else to say except to read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5:Goodnight, Chris

_A/N: Chapter five, everyone! Let the games begin. _

_Disclaimer__: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. _

Chapter 5:Goodnight, Chris

_Slam!_ The walls of our room shook as I slammed the door. Chad, who was sitting on the bed with his book, jumped up startled at my sudden approach. He raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

I gripped my hands together. My face was probably as red as my wig. I was so mad at him for talking the way he did to Seth, but I had to keep my temper down. _Sonny_ might be mad at him, but _Chris _isn't. So I took a deep breath, and made myself smile a little.

"Nothing. Sorry, I slam the door a lot at home," I lied. Chad didn't seem to believe that, but he went back to reading his book. I let out a breath of frustration, and went to the bathroom to clean up. When I came out, the lights were turned off, and I could see a bump under the blankets of Chad's bed. I heard a steady breathing coming from that side, so I tiptoed quietly to my bed. But I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, and eventually, I gave up.

I got out of bed, and gently shook Chad's body. It didn't work, so I shook harder. Chad woke up, and squinted his eyes when I turned on the lights. He shot me an irritated look and said something like, "What are you doing?". He also mumbled, "Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ like to be woken up in the morning."

Somehow, I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Um, I'm sorry. It's just that…at home, I always sleep near the window. And I can't sleep unless I'm near the window."

Chad rolled over to the other side-the one away from me-and grunted. "Great story. What's your point?"

I sighed. "Can we switch beds?"

"No. Now leave me alone," he said groggily. Chad took a pillow and covered his ear.

"Please, Chad?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-"

Chad let out a big sigh, and sat up giving me an angry look. "Fine. If I let you switch beds, will you go to sleep and leave me alone?" I nodded.

Chad let out another huff. "Fine. Let's switch." He got up from his bed, and trudge to mine, while I did the same. Chad collapsed on the bed, and once again, all I hear is his steady breathing.

I thought I'd be more comfortable but I just can't sleep. I don't know why I can't, I just can't. I glanced at Chad, whose back was facing me. I whispered, "Chad?"

No response. I sighed, and tried again. "Chad? Are you awake?"

Still no response. Finally, I threw a pillow at him, and he jolted awake. "What?" he cried irritated. I bit my lip. "Uh, can you tell me a story?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me a story?" I repeated.

Chad didn't say anything. His hands were shaking, and he balled them up into fists. I saw him took two deep breaths, and close his eyes. "You woke me up just because you wanted me to tell you a _story_?" he said, eyes still closed.

I nodded, and mumbled. "Uh-huh."

Chad opened his eyes. They were red. I felt a little guilty for waking him up, but I couldn't sleep. What was I supposed to do?

"You're a weird dude, Chris," he repeated what he said to me this morning. I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Chad sighed again. "Fine. If I tell you a story, will you _promise _to go to sleep?"

I nodded again.

"Fine," Chad huffed. "Once upon a time, there was an incredibly handsome dude. He wanted to get some sleep, but his roommate wouldn't let him. So finally, he tells his roommate a story to shut him up, and then he finally goes to sleep. And the incredibly handsome dude lived happily ever after. The end. Now go to sleep." Then he rolled over to his side once more, and the sound of the steady breathing came back.

"That was the worst story ever," I muttered. Chad did some sort of grunt but didn't say anything. I rolled back my covers again, but I still couldn't fall asleep. What is wrong with me?

Then I realized I was cold. I pulled my covers up, but that didn't do any good. I could hear the wind outside the window howling loudly. It must be a cold night tonight. But why is the wind so loud? I turned my head to my window and realized it was open. I climbed out of bed to close the window, but I heard a "No!" from the other side of the room. Chad was out of his bed, and trying to open the window again.

"I like the window wide open," he said, pulling it up. "That's the only way I can sleep."

"But it's cold!" I whined in a girly voice.

Chad raised his eyebrows at me. I cleared my throat. "But it's cold." I said, making my voice a little manly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "So? Toughen up, dude. Chad Dylan Cooper needs his sleep."

I closed the window again, but Chad pulled it up again. After a while, I gave up, and said, "Fine. Just pull it down halfway. Don't open it so wide, jeesh."

"Fine," he grumbled, doing as I told him to.

"Fine." I climbed back to my bed, and pulled the covers up once more.

"Good," he said, doing the same.

"Good."

"Great."

"Awesome."

I heard Chad laugh. I asked him what was so funny.

"Nothing. It's just that me and Sonny always do this," he answered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's kind of our thing," I think he was still smiling. But then I heard him yawn, and shuffle around in bed. "Anyways, goodnight, Chris."

"'Night," I yawned and shuffled in my bed too. I was just falling asleep when I realized I usually slept with music. I wonder if Chad has any music.

"Chad?" I whispered again.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Ooops. I think I've bothered him enough for tonight.

"Uh, never mind."

Chad grunted again, and muttered something I didn't hear. I smiled, thinking how funny it is to see him angry. Which is funny, because it's this very thought that made me finally drift off to sleep.

"Heeellooo! And welcome to the first episode of Stupid Cupid! How's everyone doin' tonight?" Nico was really into character as he greeted the audience. It was the first episode of the game show, and the contestants, including me, were lined up in chairs behind Tawni. Nico and Grady were wearing fancy white suits, and flashing their teethes. The crowd muttered their responses, and Nico continued talking. "I'm Bryan FreeCrest, and this is Mark Lopez. And we'll be your hosts for tonight, next week, the week after that, and the week after-"

"I think they get it, Bryan," Grady said, and the crowd laughed. "Let's introduce the contestants who will be competing for the lovely Britney Smith over here." Grady nudged his head in Tawni's direction. Tawni smiled to the crowd and did a little wave.

Nico and Grady moved along the contestants. "Okay, and you are?" Nico tilted the mike so that a boy with blonde hair could speak.

"Eric," he answered softly.

"Eric, why do you want to win Britney so badly?" Nico asked.

Eric looked down on his lap, and blood crawled up to his cheeks. "Um…well, I've never had a girlfriend before. And, uh, when I saw Britney, I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever, and I wanted to win her over." This earned him an "awww" from the crowd. Nico nodded approvingly, and said, "Well, I think you probably will, Eric. Look at her blushing over there."

I knew Nico was just trying to boost Eric's confidence because even before I looked over, I knew Tawni would never blush. She's just not that person.

Nico then moved to the next boy, which happened to be the muscled guy I saw in the lounge. "And you? What's your name?"

"Rocky." The boy crossed his arms, and looked very mysterious and intimidating. Nico asked him the same questions he asked Eric, but Rocky only shrugged. He didn't say very much; I wonder how he even got hired.

"Uh, okay. Is Rocky your real name or nickname?" Grady asked him.

Rocky shrugged again.

Nico and Grady exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Eventually, they gave up and moved on to the next guy which happens to be Chad. Nico and Grady both pretended to be shocked and star-strucked when they saw Chad.

"My, my, my. I don't think we need to ask _your_ name, don't we, Mark?" Nico said, shaking his head.

"No, sir, Bryan. I think we all know who this is. Right guys?" Grady agreed, and acknowledged the crowd who started screaming. "Who is he, ladies?"

All of the girls in the audience started to jump up and down. They started screaming Chad's name over and over again. I rolled my eyes secretly. I couldn't believe how many people liked this jerk. I looked at Chad and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyes again. Nico and Grady started asking him more questions, which Chad answered smoothly. Then, he came to me.

"What's your name, little fella?" Grady asked me.

"Chris," I answered, giving the camera my best smile.

"Chris, do you think you have a chance of winning the lovely Britney Smith?" Nico asked. I paused, not really knowing what to say. I have to think of something clever and cunning so I won't get kicked out of the show so easily.

"Well…" I pursed my lips. "I think so. Everyone back home always tells me I'm a nice guy." Okay. Not the best answer, but no one seemed to mind.

Nico nodded. "Yes, you look like one too." I smiled at him, and then he and Grady moved on to the next guy. It was Seth.

After Seth told Nico and Grady his name, Grady asked, "And do you think you have a chance of winning the lovely Britney Smith?"

Seth didn't hesitate at all when he answered. "Yes, of course. I don't _think_ I'm going to win; I _know _I will."

"And why is that?"

Seth flashed Tawni a smile before he continued. "Well, who wouldn't want me?" That surprised me. That didn't sound like Seth at all. In fact, it sounded like something Chad would say. Which is weird, because at that moment, Chad stepped out of his chair, and marched up to Seth.

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't!" Chad raised his arms and spun them madly in front of Seth.

"Who asked _you_? I was talking about Britney over there," Seth winked at Tawni, who looked a little dazed.

Chad scoffed. "Please. She wouldn't date you in a million years!"

"Why is that?"

"Because we all know she'll date _me_." Chad gave a little wave to Tawni, and a sick feeling came into my stomach. The way these two guys were fighting over her made me a little jealous. I don't know which to be more jealous of though.

Seth scoffed this time. "Ha! Right. All she wants from you is your money, pretty boy."

"Okay, dude. I don't know why you're even in the show in the first place. You're too much of a flirt," Chad said, narrowing his eyes.

"How am I a flirt?" Seth demanded.

"Well, this morning I saw you flirting with Sonny. And then just half an hour later, you flirt with another girl right in front of her face!" Chad's anger was boiling now. I wondered why he cared Seth was flirting with me.

Seth made a face. "I don't see Sonny anywhere. Do you?" Wrong, of course. I was right beside him.

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but Nico interrupted him. "Ookaay. I think that's enough for today. We'll see you all next week on Stupid Cupid!" Then we were signed off, and I heard Marshall call out, "That's a wrap!". I got out of my chair and ducked into the nearest change room, and changed back to Sonny.

When I came out, Seth was looking for me. "Hey," he said. I frowned. He didn't look the slightest bit bad about what he did. I was actually starting to like this guy.

"Hi."

"So…did you see today's episode?" Seth asked.

I nodded.

Seth's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean any of it. I just really want to win."

"Why?"

"I need the money for college." And instantly, I forgave him. I needed the money for Audri, so I know the position he's in. I knew he was nice all along. I had to admit, he was a really good actor. It really seemed like he wanted Tawni.

"Oh," I couldn't think of something to say.

"Yeah, oh," Seth said.

We stood there awkwardly for a while until Seth burst out saying, "Do you want to go out with me?"

I blinked in surprise, but I didn't automatically agree. "Uhmm…"

"Let me make it up to you," he pleads, his eyes looking hopeful. "Please?"

I hesitated, but in the end, I caved. He said he needed the money for college, right? I believed him; he seemed like a nice guy from the very beginning. Besides, he's _really _cute. "Sure," I agreed finally. "Why not?"

_A/N: Sucky chapter__, I know. I rushed through this, sorry. But the next chapter will be better, hopefully :). Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6:I Did You a Favor, Sonny

_A/N__: Sorry it took so long. I had to finish my tests and I wasn't in the "writing mood". Anyways, I'm back now with chapter 6, and I hope it meets your expectations. Wow, I just sounded like a cheesy teacher. Never mind that, hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: *sigh*, _still_ don't own Sonny With a Chance. _

Chapter 6:I Did You a Favor, Sonny.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Aw, man!" I cried, when I saw the huge line in front of the counter. "It's packed!" Seth had taken me to _Billy's Big Burgers_ for our date. I thought that since it was a Thursday, not much people would be there. Boy, was I wrong. The place was filled with people, and I had barely gotten inside the restaurant when someone started to push me out of the way.

"We could always go to a different restaurant, you know," Seth offered. "What was the name of that restaurant downtown? Uhmm…_The Empire Place_?"

I turned my head to stare at him. "Gosh, no. Don't you know how expensive that place is? I don't want to have you pay that much."

Seth tilted his head, and furrowed his brows. "Who said anything about paying?"

I blushed, and turned my head away. "I-I…you didn't…uh, never mind."

Seth chuckled, and when I looked at him, he looked amused. "I'm joking, Sonny. Of course I'll pay."

I blushed again, and nodded, not knowing what to say. We stepped in line, and waited patiently for our turn to order. When we finally got to the front, I ordered today's special which was the Super Billy Willy Burger. Seth ordered a small cheeseburger. The cashier handed us our food, and we looked around for an empty place to sit. There was none, and we stood for about ten minutes when someone got up and left the table. I quickly snagged the empty table, and sat down. Seth followed behind me and did the same.

"Whew," I sighed. "I'm starving. Are you?"

"Like a monkey in a barrel," he said, and I gave him a confused look. "Isn't that what you Wisonsiners say back there?"

I shook my head slowly. "No," I paused, and added, "Well, I guess, but it's the wrong use of expression. You should say something like, 'I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!' or something."

"Ahhh," Seth said, nodding. "Now I get it. Okay, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

I faked a giggle just to be nice. It wasn't that funny, in fact, it was really corny. But I guess it was sweet of him to try to find something in common with me, so I ignored the fact that it was corny, and took a big bite of my burger.

"Hmmm…" I moaned, when I tasted it. "This is delish'." I took another big bite, and chewed some more. Seth was looking at me like I was from another planet.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Uh, you look like you haven't eaten in days," he said bluntly.

"Well, I can't help it. This burger's really good!" I said.

Seth grimaced. "That's okay, but it's just weird for a _girl_ to have such a big appetite." Seth's tone was not a pleasant one. He was still looking at me with the same look as before, but it had more disgust in it, just like his tone. I stopped eating, and stared at Seth. What did he mean by that?

"What…do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, nothing. I didn't mean it in a _bad_ way, Sonny," he assured me, flashing me a smile. But something about the way he said it doesn't' seem like he said it in a _good _way. I mean, he didn't say anything bad to me directly, but his tone was implied. I decided to push that thought away, and just enjoy our date. If he said that he doesn't mean it in a bad way, then I should believe him. After all he is my date, right? If that's true, then why do I have such an uneasy feeling in my stomach?

Suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I slid my tray aside, and told Seth I had to go to the bathroom. When I was inside, I washed my face and fixed myself up. I took a deep breath, and went outside to find Seth standing by the exit door. I approached him with a big smile on my face.

"Hey," he greeted, handing me my jacket. "Ready to go?"

I was about to say that since he's already up, and there's no way we'll get another empty table, that yes, of course I was ready to go. But I decided to be nicer, and say, "Yep."

Seth led me outside to his car. I gripped his arm, pulling him to a stop when I remembered something. "Wait. What did you do with my food?"

"Oh I threw it," he shrugged casually.

"You threw it? Without telling me?" I asked.

Seth shrugged again. "I figured you were done. A girl doesn't need to eat _that_ much junk. I mean, you don't want to be fat, do you?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Was he implying that I'm fat? It's not like I eat junk food everyday. In fact, my mom's a real health nut, and we always have meals that include the four food groups. What right does Seth have to tell me what to do?

When I didn't answer, Seth took that as a yes, and smiled smugly. "Thought so. I did you a favor, Sonny. Come on, let's get back to the studios. We're filming our next episode today."

I didn't answer him, and let him lead me back to his car. We didn't talk at all during the ride back to Condor Studios, and I was fine with that. I didn't really know what to say to him. I was so grateful when we reached the parking lot, and practically jumped out of the car and ran inside. I was on my way of changing into Chris, when I heard Marshall call my name.

"Sonny," he called, and I turned around. "Have you seen Chris? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

_Not yet, but you will, _I thought, before I answered, "No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." I started to turn around again, but Marshall kept talking to me.

"He better. Anyways, Sonny, since you're not in the sketch, could you prepare the hose for the contestants? In the mean time, I'll go see if I can find Chris." Marshall was gone before I could say anything. Shoot. I had to change into Chris, but Marshall's counting on me to help out. I decided to do what Marshall told me first, and then quickly change into Chris.

The hose was outside, in a tangled mess. Today the contestants were given a sheet of paper that says what Tawni-er, _Britney_-likes and dislikes. Technically, it was what Tawni likes and dislikes, because they didn't want to have to come up with a whole new personality for Britney. So they used Tawni's personality, and told us to study the sheet for today's episode. Whoever got the most answers right, won't get sprayed by the hose (which is what the hose is for), and will move on to the next round. The two people who got the least answers right will be eliminated from the competition.

I didn't get to study much because of the date, but I didn't worry. I already knew Tawni enough from working with her all the time. I'd started to untangle the hose when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Seth standing there grinning.

"Hey, Sonny," he greeted. "What are you doing?"

I was originally going to ignore him, but what good is that going to do? So I faked another smile, and sighed. "Oh, nothing. Just untangling this mess for the show." I motioned to the hose I was holding.

"Cool, cool," Seth mumbled absentmindedly. Is it just me, or is Seth stepping closer and closer to me by the second?

"Yeah…um, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, sighing the same way I did before. "Just looking for you." He was looking for me? Why?

"I'm here…why?"

He was now only an inch apart from me. Why is he standing so close? The real question is why don't I like it? Wasn't it supposed to make me tingle, and be all happy? It didn't, though. Instead, it made me sort of uncomfortable.

"Well, I was wondering…" Seth started, looking into my eyes. Why didn't this make me shiver like most crushes do?

"Yeah…" Usually, I would sound breathless when I'm talking to a crush. But I sounded completely normal, if not nervous.

Seth stepped even closer, and the hose slipped out of my hands. "…If you wanted to…"

"Wanted to…what?"

Seth leaned his face closer, and we were almost kissing. _Oh no!_ I thought, panicking. Wait, why am I panicking?

"Go out again? I had a really nice time today," he said, and leaned even closer.

"Umm…" I hesitated, but Seth put a finger to my lip, and leaned even closer than before. We were only an inch apart from kissing.

"Shhh, just think about it," and he held my waist, and pulled me closer to him. Our lips brushed for a second, and I was just about to push him away, when I felt a spray of cold water on my side. Seth must've felt it too, because he immediately jumped back. I shrieked, and gasped from the shock of the cold water on my body.

I didn't realize there was someone there, until a voice cried, "Sonny?"

_A/N: Well, well, well. Aren't you starting to hate Seth? Haha, if you are, good. That was my aim; to make him really rude and mean. __Not Chad-mean, but like, mean-mean. Anyways, chapter seven will be out soon, and I hope this one didn't disappoint you. I'm so sorry if it did. Anyways, review please, and hope you liked it!_

_P.S. I usually write future story ideas on my profile, so if you want to see what I have in mind for SWAC, go check it out. _


	7. Chapter 7:Please Don't Recognize Me

_A/N: Chapter seven people. Yay, I finished it just in time before I go. I'll be leaving next week, so this is the last chapter until I come back. So read it wisely-don't know how you're going to do it, but I just wanted to say something like that. Anyways, this story will be on hold, and future one-shots that I'm planning to write will be on hold also until I come back. Then I can write all I want because it's summer! Yaaay!__ Oh, and good job to those of you who guessed right on who the mystery sprayer is. Okay. Enough babbling. On to the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance. Too bad; Chad and Sonny would've kissed by now if I did._

Chapter 7:Please Don't Recognize Me

My castmate, Richard, and I were hanging out before I had to film the next episode of the bachelor sketch. Just when we were about to enter the stage, we saw some guy saying cheesy pickup lines to a girl-you know the ones you can only get, and can only work in movies. Well, he wasn't really saying any pickup lines; he was just saying cheesy stuff.

Anyways, so me and Richard saw the couple and decided to interrupt their moment. It was Richard's idea. He always gets me into these things. Richard and I always prank people when we're bored. So the guy kept his cheesy act up, and started to move towards the girl. The girl dropped a hose she was carrying-don't know why she was carrying this, but whatever-and Richard nudged me. I turned to see him smirk and point to the hose. I knew what he meant. So I picked up the hose, and Richard turned it on. Just when they were about to kiss, I sprayed them with it. Richard started laughing like crazy, and I joined in with him. The girl shrieked, and I laughed even harder-that is, until I saw who it was.

"Sonny?" I cried, horrified. I turned to see a now-drenched Seth standing beside her. I looked back at Sonny, who was glaring at me, and bit back a smile. I wanted to laugh because she looked ridiculously wet in her outfit. Part of me felt sorry that I interrupted, another part of me felt glad that I interrupted, and _another_ part of me felt angry that they were about to kiss. How could Sonny possibly like a creep like Seth? What does she even see in that guy?

"Yeah, it's me, _Chad_," she answered, shooting me icy glares. "What the heck is your problem?"

"I'm sor-uh, I don't have a problem," I shot back. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ apologize. "I didn't know it was you, okay?"

"Oh, so that makes it okay to spray random people with ice cold water from a hose?" she yelled. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just stayed quiet, staring at her. "Well?" she demanded.

"Well, what?"

"Arrgh. You're so frustrating." Sonny started to twist the end of her shirt to drain out the water. "Whatever, Chad. I'm going to change. I'm already late for the show, anyways." Then, with one more glare shot towards me, Sonny picked up the hose, and headed inside. Great, she was mad at me. I rolled my eyes, and went inside too, with Richard and Seth following behind me.

The set was the same as yesterday's but there was a scoreboard perched on the wall with all of the contestant's names on it. Tawnie was standing behind a stand, reading cue cards. I slouched in one of the empty seats, and closed my eyes. _Okay, Chad,_ I thought, trying to reassure myself. _She can't be mad forever, right? _Wait, why do I care if she's mad? I'm only doing this for a car. That's my only reason. I had to keep chanting to myself that the only reason I'm doing this was to buy myself a new car. Nothing else. I'm not here to do anything else-like find love-but get myself a new car. That's it. Nothing else.

I repeated this over and over in my head, but seriously, what good is that going to do? I knew I was lying to myself.

**Sonny's POV:**

I'd changed quickly from my damp, wet clothes to Chris' clothes in less than a minute. Before that, I had given the hose to Marshall, and told him I'll find Chris. When I finished, I stomped out of the change room and into the set. I was furious. Of all the things he's done to me-and there were a lot-this has got to be the worst thing that Chad has done. _But he saved you from having to kiss Seth, right, Sonny? _My inner conscience was telling me exact thing I was feeling on the inside. I didn't listen to it, though.

_Why _am _I so mad at Chad anyways? _I thought, reconsidering. I mean, I would've probably sprayed Seth myself if I had the hose. I don't think I like Seth anymore-no, I _know_ I don't like Seth anymore. So what's the big deal, then? Chad had saved me from the horrifying kiss Seth was about to give. Why am I ignoring him when I should be thanking him?

Still, despite my thoughts that I knew I'm not mad at Chad, I still acted as though I was when I sat beside him in on the sketch. Marshall spotted me, and he raised his arms up.

"Where the heck have you been, kid?" he said, marching over to me. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You were supposed to be here _one hour ago_!"

"I know-" I cleared my throat, and made my voice lower. "-ahem. I know, Marshall. I'm sorry. I had some family stuff to sort out. It'll never happen again, I promise."

"It better not, kid. Or I'll have you off the show like this." Marshall snapped his fingers to show me what he meant by "this". I nodded, and he left the set, counting off the seconds when we get on air. "We're on in five, four, three…"

"Hello, America! Are you ready to play Stupid Cupid today?" Nico boomed into the mike. The audience cheered. "Last episode, the contestants were asked questions that show how much they truly want Britney. And unfortunately, two of them were eliminated from the competition-" The big screen on the wall showed two photos of last week's eliminated competitors, "-leaving us with only twelve of them today! They will be competing in today's challenge, and two of them will be eliminated again."

"On today's episode, the contestants have been given a sheet of paper that shows Britney's personality," Grady continued, lifting up a piece of paper to show the audience. "They were supposed to study it, and whoever gets the most answers right, stays in the competition. But the two that has the lowest scores, will be eliminated from the competition." The camera zoomed into each of the contestant's faces, and we all look pretty nervous-with the exception of Chad. Either he really studied (which is _very_ unlikely), or he's just really good at hiding emotions. I think the second one sounds more realistic.

"Okay. Let's get started, shall we?" Nico said, motioning to Tawni, who was standing behind a stand with cue cards. Tawni nodded, and smiled brightly into the camera.

"Right. Question number one. Chris," she said looking directly at me. Shoot. Why did I have to be first? I didn't even study. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. It's okay; I know Tawnie well enough I don't even need to study. "What is my favorite color?"

Whew. Easy one. "Pink," I answered, confidently.

Tawni narrowed her eyes at me. That's right; I forgot she didn't like me because I stuck my tongue out at her in the auditions. "What else?"

"You only have one favorite color, Taw-er, Britney," I smiled at her like I did in the auditions, and she had the same reaction as before. She glared at me.

"How would you know?" Tawni countered. "I meant I like pink, but _what else_?"

I pulled a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Tawni sighed, frustrated. "There's more to that. In the handout, I wrote down more than that. For example, I like pink but only if…?" Shoot again. I didn't even read the handout! How was I supposed to know what she meant? Oh, man, I'm so dead.

"I don't kno-" Then a thought hit me. "Wait! You like pink, but only if no one else likes it. No one can have the same favorite color as Taw-_Britney_ Smith." I remember when I first came here, she told me she loved pink and I agreed with her, trying to make peace. Tawni didn't speak to me for three days.

Tawni narrowed her eyes into pinpricks. "That's…-" Tawnie sighed, "-correct. Unfortunately."

I smiled smugly, and Tawni moved on to the next person. It seemed like now that I got through the first round, she made the questions much harder for me than anybody else. She must really hate me.

"What is my favorite year?"

"1993."

"And why is that year so special?"

"Because it's the day Britney Smith came into the world."

"And what should we do with that year?"

"We should celebrate it every year because there has never been a prettier child to come into this earth than Britney Smith."

"Why did my parents name me Britney?"

"It was the closest name to 'brat' they could find."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. They named you that after your great grandmother."

"Why my great grandmother?"

"Because she was the most beautiful person in your family besides you."

"If I was on a boat, and I had to choose between a seaweed wrap massage, and manicures and pedicures, which would I choose?"

"Manicures and pedicures."

"Why?"

"Because a seaweed wrap doesn't last long. A manicure and pedicure would last for about two weeks or so, and people will see your beauty longer."

"So you're saying that I-"

"Wait, no. They'll see how even _more_ beautiful you are if you get the mani's and pedi's. But, honestly, you don't need it, because you're already beautiful now, Britney." Oh, gosh, kill me now. I wanted to barf.

Tawni didn't look happy that I was getting all of the hard questions right, even though I lied all the way through. But rules are rules, and she _had_ to advance me to the next round no matter what. By the end of the show, the two people that got eliminated were Eric and Rocky. Too bad, I really liked Eric, and I was starting to get used to Rocky's tough and silent attitude.

Nico and Grady ended the episode, and we signed off. "That's a wrap, people!" Marshall called. I changed back into Sonny, because I had to put my wet clothes in the dryer, and my hair was still wet. I had to dry that too. When I got into my dressing room, my dryer wasn't there. Tawni must be using it. Shoot. I thought about what other place that has a hair dryer in the room. The thought I had came up with wasn't pleasing. But it's the only other place that had a hair dryer. I sighed, changed back into Chris, and marched to my, and Chad's room.

I was really hoping that Chad wasn't there, because I wasn't in the mood to talk, but he was. Oh, and _he _was in the mood to talk. Great. He started pouncing on me even before the door was closed.

"Hey, Chris," he said. "What do you think of Sonny?"

That caught me off guard. Why would Chad be talking about me? But I had to respond; Chad was staring at me closely, watching my every move. I ran my hand through my hair. "Uh…I don't know."

"Do you think she's pretty?" he asked.

"I, uh, guess…so…?" I sputtered. Where did this come from?

"You _guess_ so?" he asked incredulously. "I _know_ she is." What did he just say?!

"Y-You what?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I think she's pretty," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal; to me anyways. I was going to smile at him, but he didn't look like he was happy. Instead, he looked angry and frustrated. I wondered why.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Chad looked away, and when he looked back, I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "Have you ever done something that you thought was funny at first, but regret it later on?"

"Uh, yeah, lots of people have," I said.

"Yeah, well, I made a big mistake today," Chad shook his head, frowning. He looked kind of intimidating.

"What did you do?" I asked, curious as to what could've made him so mad.

"I interrupted a kiss by spraying the girl I like and her…uh, _boyfriend-_" Chad spat the word out like it was poison, "-and now she completely hates me." Wait, was he talking about me?

"She doesn't _completely_ hate you," I assured him.

Chad scoffed. "Right. How would you know?"

"I, uh…don't. Never mind," I stammered. I couldn't tell him the truth; that I _was_ the girl you sprayed, and that I don't completely hate him.

"Exactly." Chad rubbed his temples, and lay back down on his bed. "God, I hate this day. Look, dude, sorry I'm dumping this on you, but I just really needed to vent."

"S'kay," I mumbled. Then I started towards the bathroom. "So…I, uh, I'm gonna take a bath…_dude_…" Is that how you say it? I had no idea; I wasn't a guy.

Chad didn't say anything, but his hand went up, and waved me off. I stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door. I feel like I'm going to faint. I don't get Chad at all-does he like me or not? If he does, why the heck did he spray me? Did I like him back? This is all so frustrating. I stepped out of my clothes, and took off my wig, and jumped into the shower. Oh, how the water feels so good on my skin. I was originally going to get the hair dryer, dry my hair, and go to sleep. But the bathtub was calling me; I was so dirty from the hose water Chad sprayed that I just _had_ to take a shower now. I gave my hair one last scrub before I turned off the water, and got out of the showers.

I changed into a t-shirt and shorts (not boxer shorts, because that would be just weird), and peeked outside the door. The lights were turned off, and Chad was under the covers, sleeping deeply. I took my chances and decided to step outside without my wig. I grabbed my other hair dryer from my closet, plugged it in, and turned it on. From my days of experience, Chad was a deep sleeper, so no matter how much sound you make, he won't notice. But just in case, I turned the dryer on low so it's not too loud.

My mind drifted off to our earlier conversation. I don't get Chad. Why can't he just say if he likes me or not? Why does he have to make things so complicated and be mean one time and nice the next? But as I thought about it, a question popped into my head. Did I even want him to like me? Then, sitting there, blow-drying my hair, watching Chad sleep peacefully on the other bed, I realized, _Yeah, I did_.

I was so caught up in thinking about what Chad had said that I didn't even hear him get out of bed and turn on the lights. Next thing I knew, I was staring at a very shocked Chad, who was staring right back at me. All I was thinking was, _Please don't let him recognize me!_ Although that's very unlikely because Chad had turned his bedside light on. But I guess I was hoping he was too tired and sleepy that he won't even know who I was.

_Please don't recognize me, _I chanted in my head.

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't recognize me._

"Sonny?" he cried. Shoot. He recognized me. '

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you read it __wisely, because this is the last chapter before I go on vacation. Chapter eight I'll start working on when I get back. Special thanks to _have-a-cookie _for inspiring me for the Chad telling Chris he likes Sonny scene. :) So, I don't know what else to say except review, and enjoy your summer!_

_P.S. Sorry for yet ANOTHER cliffy…_


	8. Chapter 8:How Is It, Doctor?

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaack! So I hope you guys like this chapter; I know you've been waiting-sorry for that. But here it __is people! Chapter 8._

_Oh, and _have-a-cookie _gave me ANOTHER great idea, so the blow-dryer thing was all hers. Thanks again! I try to include all of your ideas to my story because I want you to know that I actually read all of your reviews and comments, so if you have an idea, feel free to tell me, thanks! Okay, enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: STILL don't own any Sonny With a Chance…_

Chapter 8:How Is It, Doctor?

**Sonny's POV:**

I panicked when he said my name. Why did there have to be a light beside his bed? And why was I so stupid to think that the noise from the dryer wouldn't wake him up? I didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so I did the first thing that came to my mind: I whacked him with my hair dryer.

Chad fell back down onto the bed and cried out in pain. I grimaced at the sound. I didn't mean to hit him that hard; just enough for him to fade out and think that he's dreaming when he wakes up. Unfortunately, things don't always go as plan.

"Sonny!" Chad cried, massaging his head where I hit him. "What did you do that for?" Chad sat up slowly, and stared at me with wide eyes. He looked really angry. Great. Not only did he recognize me, but he recognized me as Sonny, the girl who left a huge bump in his head for no apparent reason. I bit my lip and grimaced again, holding my hands up, and backing away slowly.

"Okay, Chad," I started, still backing away, "I know this seems bad-"

"_Bad_?" he exclaimed, "You hit my beautiful face with a hair dryer and left a huge bruise there! How am I supposed to go on air tomorrow? I can't let the world see Chad Dylan Cooper at this state-with a bump bigger than me on my head!" I gave him a look. Of all the things to be upset about, he chose his "beautiful" face? I thought he was going to yell at me because it hurts.

I walked closer to him, and crossed my arms. "It was an accident, _okay_?"

Chad's already-wide-eyes widened even more. "An _accident_? No, Sonny. An accident is if you somehow slipped on the floor and the hair dryer flew from your hands and hit my head. _That_-" Chad pointed to my hair dryer, and motioned to the bruise on his head, "-was no accident. You fully did that on purpose."

I rolled my eyes, and stepped even closer to him, now that I knew he wasn't going to hit me or something. "Okay. So what if I did? You scared me."

Chad scoffed. "Me? Scare _you_? You woke me up in the middle of the night with that loud machine of yours. I turn the light on, expecting to see _Chris_, and saw a whole bunch of hair on him-_girl_ hair too. Then I realized whose face it was and thought you broke in to my room or something. Next thing I knew, you whacked me with the dryer, and there appeared this bump on my head." Chad tapped his head, and his face twisted in pain as he jerked his hand away from his head. I winced at his reaction, but didn't say anything. Chad looked at me, still glaring, and continued, "Why are you here, Sonny?"

Shoot. I forgot about that-well, actually, I was hoping _he _would forget about that. I bit my lip, and stared nervously at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Chad. "I-I…umm…well…" I stammered. Chad looked at me expectantly, and I sighed. I might as well; I mean, since my cover was blown anyways. "I'm, uh, Chris…?" I choked out.

Chad raised his eyebrows, confused. "How could you possibly be Chris?"

"It's called a wig, change of clothes, and deeper voice, Chad," I stated, rolling my eyes. Chad narrowed his eyes at me before continuing.

"I know _that_, Sonny," he said, through gritted teeth. "I _mean_, why are you Chis?"

"Well, you should've said 'why', not 'how'!" I shot back.

Chad rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

I sighed again. "Okay. I pretended to be Chris so I could earn money-"

Chad sat up straighter, and gasped. "Sonny! Who knew _you_ could be so greedy? Shame on you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's for charity, Chad."

"Right. Like you've never heard that one before."

"It's true!"

"Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes again. There was no point in fighting Chad; he was a hard head boy. I sat down beside him on his bed, and looked into his eyes, preparing my puppy dog face.

"So…" I started, "Are you…going to…tell anyone?"

Chad smiled smugly. "Maybe."

My shoulders drooped and I sighed. "Come on, Chad, please don't tell anyone."

Chad smiled even wider. "What's in it for me?"

"A chance to help a poor little girl with a very sweet heart?" I tried.

Chad clicked his tongue, and shook his head. "When will you ever learn, Sonny? You can't help everyone you meet just because they seemed 'sweet'-" Chad made air quotes with his hands, "-in fact, don't help strangers…or anyone for that matter, that's what _I _do. And that's why my life is as perfect as me. You don't see me going around pretending to be a girl." He motioned his hand to me.

I slapped his hand away. "That's 'cause you're so selfish, and all you think about is yourself."

"Oh, please, Sonny. I don't _always_ think about myself," he denied.

"Oh yeah? Then why did _you_ join the show?" I challenged. "It can't possibly because you'd want to date Tawni, right? I mean, there's no way you'd like…" I trailed off, and my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Is it really because you like her?"

Chad smirked. "Why? Are you jealous if I do?"

"Just answer the question, Chad."

Chad's smile disappeared, and frowned at me. "Of course I don't! Why would I like a _Random_?" I know I shouldn't have, but I sighed in relief hearing this. Chad was watching my reaction, so I turned away and tried to hide the smile that had started to creep up onto my face. Chad must've seen this, because when I looked back he was smirking and raising his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him before he could say anything cocky.

"So if you don't like Tawni then why did you come here?" I asked, edging closer to him. "And how did you get in anyway? Aren't professionals not allowed?"

Chad smirked again. "Marshall said if they hired me, your show would get more viewers. See how desperate your show is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Why are you here, Chad?"

"I need the money to buy myself a new car." Chad shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why? You have like a gazillion dollars! Why do you need this show?" I asked.

"My agent who manages my money is gone, and he took the key to my money box with him. Therefore, I can't buy a new car," Chad explained.

I sat up straighter. "Ahah! I knew there had to be something in it for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why do you look so happy about that?"

"Because if Marshall finds out that's the only reason you're doing this, he'll kick you off the show," I said, smiling triumphantly. "Then you won't get your _precious_ new car."

Chad scoffed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Who's gonna tell?"

"Me."

Chad's eyes looked like they're going to bug out of his face. "What? Aw, come on, Sonny! What have I ever done to you?"

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. "Many things, Chad. There was the peace picnic, my eggplant salad on my face, the befriending me to lower the ratings of So Random, banning me from your birthday party, using my publicity for your own gain………-" I counted off my fingers while I said this, "-…need I go on?"

"Okay, that's not fair," Chad pouted at me like a three-year old. "First of all, you didn't even want to come to my birthday party. And if you had brought a gift, I wouldn't have banned you-" I rolled my eyes at this, "-and besides, ever heard of that saying, 'two wrongs don't make a right'? I've never known you as one to seek revenge on people."

"Chad, it's not _two_ wrongs, it's _many_ wrongs," I told him, "So, technically, it'll be okay for me to seek revenge."

"Sonny, come on!" he pleaded, "Don't you think you're overreacting? I _need_ to get this car before anybody else does! Or else, I can't rub it in people's faces!" I rolled my eyes again. Like that'll convince me not to tell.

"Alright, Chad. Let me make a deal with you…" I smiled mischievously at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, and eyed me curiously. He didn't say anything though, so I continued, "I won't tell anyone why you're really here, if you don't tell anyone Chris is really me. Got it?" Chad tilted his head, and thought about it for a minute.

Finally, he sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled, clearly unhappy. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Promise?"

Chad heaved another big breath before answering, "Promise."

I smiled triumphantly, while Chad rolled his eyes. I've noticed we do that a lot around each other. I guess we both enjoy getting on the other's nerves. I smiled at the thought.

I felt the bed lighten beside me and saw that Chad had gotten up. "I'm going to the washroom, Chri-I mean, _Sonny_."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "It's going to take a while to get used to the fact my roommate is you, not Chris."

I started to nod, but then something clicked inside me, and I realized at what he just said. _I'm_ going to be sharing a room with Chad. Me. Alone in a room. With Chad. Alone. My eyes widened at the thought. There is no way I'm sharing a room with him. That'll be too creepy.

"Chad," I said, hyperventilating a bit, "You do realize we have to sleep in the same room, right?"

Chad shrugged. "So?"

I widened my eyes again. "_So_? What do you mean 'so'? Don't you think it'll be weird?"

"Why?" Chad looked at me like I was crazy. "We've slept in the same room before. What's the difference now?"

"The difference, Chad," I seethed, "Is that, before, I was Chris. Now, I'm Sonny. Don't you think that it'll be a little creepy sleeping in the same room as me?"

"I did it before-"

"I know you did," I interrupted, "But that was before you knew I'm a girl! And now that you know, what if…uh, you…uh…"

Chad's eyes widened. "Y-You think I would…what kind of guy do you think…I-I would never…"

I shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, fuming. "I am _not_ that kind of guy! How could you think such a thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Could you really blame me? I don't know you very well."

"Oh, please!" he scoffed. "How do _I_ know _you're_ not going to try anything on _me_?"

I was on my feet in a second. How could he think I would try something? I'm not that kind of person. He should know that. "Oh, please!" I scoffed, imitating him, "I would never do that to someone. And if I did, _you_ wouldn't be my first choice."

Chad stared at me with disbelief. "Why not? I'm _Chad_."

"Yeah, so? You're…uh…what do you call it...?" I tapped my chin, looking for the right word. "Oh! _Yucky_."

"_Yucky_? That's all you got?"

"Whatever. It's late, and I'm tired," I said, climbing onto my bed. "Goodnight."

"Oh, no! I'm not done yet." Chad grabbed my hand, and started pulling me. I sat upright, while Chad sat at the other end of my bed. He crossed his arms, and looked at me like he was waiting for something.

"What?" I asked him, after about a minute of silence.

"Apologize," he said.

"For what?"

"For saying that I'm yucky. That's a very rude way to talk to me."

I rolled my eyes. "If I say I'm sorry, will you leave me alone?"

Chad nodded.

I sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy? Goodnight." Then I flopped my head back down on my bed. I felt the other end of the bed lighten and looked over to see that Chad had gotten up and was walking towards the bathroom.

He stopped at the door, though, and mumbled, "Besides, if I were going to try anything, it wouldn't be with you either. You're not even that pretty."

I wanted to slap him, but he was too far. So I reached for the closest thing next to me, hoping it was a pillow. It wasn't. In fact, I had taken the hair dryer that I had forgotten to put away, and thrown it at Chad before realizing it wasn't a pillow. Guess where it landed? Right on his bruise.

"OWWW!!!" he cried, now on his knees. I jumped out of bed and ran to him.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. "Are you okay? I am so, so sorry, Chad!"

Chad's hands were covering his face, but he removed one of them so I could see his angry blue eyes widen. "Sorry?!" he yelled, and I grimaced at how loud it was. "You threw-_threw_-a hair dryer at me, and it hit me right in my bruise! How did I get a bruise again? Oh yeah! Because _you_ hit me with the same hair dryer about two minutes ago!"

"Shhh! Someone's going to hear!" I said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't care! Let them see what a menace you are!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was a pillow!"

"How can you mistake a hair dryer for a pillow?"

"I just did!"

Chad glared at me so hard I thought his eyes would be stuck like that forever. I sighed, and reached over to touch the bruise on his head. His face morphed into one in so much pain, I had to quickly jerk my hand back. He was still covering the bruise with his right hand. I moved closer to him and started to move the hand away. Chad winced again, and I grimaced.

"Chad," I said softly. "Move your hand please. I want to see the bruise."

Chad sighed, and slowly moved his hand. I reached over just as slowly, and touched the bruise gently. Apparently, 'gently' wasn't enough. Chad cried out in pain, and covered his bruise with his hand again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I repeated. "I'll be gentler this time." I tried to move his hand again, but Chad resisted. "Come on, Chad," I urged him, "Please?" Chad sighed, and I took it as a 'yes'.

I gently tugged his hand away, and examined the bruise. This time though, I didn't touch it. It was utterly disgusting. The bruise was now bluish, purplish, and reddish. I did some real damage to his head. I was on my knees, trying to get a better look at the bruise without touching it, while Chad was on the floor sitting down helplessly. I had forgotten all about him until he whispered, "How is it, doctor?"

I smiled, and looked down at him. Chad had his eyebrows raised, and he didn't look as mad anymore. I sat on the floor with him, and cupped one of his cheeks with my hand. "Oh, not bad. I'm guessing it will heal by next week." Chad's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, I continued, "_But_, I think it'll look better tomorrow. So, you can still film your show, and the world won't have to see Chad Dylan Cooper with a bruise." I rolled my eyes at that while he smiled.

I got up, and went to the fridge in our room. I took out two ice cubes and wrapped it in a small plastic bag. Then I walked back to Chad, but hesitated.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm…I don't want to hurt you more by putting these ice cubes on you," I said, biting my lip.

Chad chuckled. "Trust me, Sonny, there's nothing worse you can do to me." He took the plastic bag filled with ice cubes, and slowly put them on his bruise. He kept lifting it up and down until he felt comfortable enough for it to stay on his head. Every time he winced, I grimaced.

I sat on the floor beside him again, and stared at him. To me, he didn't look that bad. I mean, the bruise wasn't that noticeable. Besides, it's not I wrecked his face, just his head. So the world can still see his gorgeous Chad Dylan Cooper face. Still, I felt the need to apologize again.

"Listen, Chad," I started. "I'm sorry for hitting you…" I paused, and added sheepishly, "Twice."

"Whatever. I'm just staying away from you from now on," he said. For some reason, that got me mad.

"Like it's all my fault!" I exclaimed. "You're the one who called me not pretty!"

"Hey, the truth hurts, Sonny," he said, clicking his tongue. "But this is not the way to deal with it." Chad pointed one finger to the ice cubes on his bruise. I narrowed my eyes at him. I hate Chad. This would've never happened if he was a deep sleeper like I thought he was. But then again, it wasn't totally his fault. I should've been paying more attention to him, instead of thinking about what he said to Chris earlier, and…

"Wait a minute!" my head shot up, and I pointed to Chad accusingly, "You're lying!"

"What do you mean?"

"This afternoon you told Chris you think _Sonny_ is pretty!" I said triumphantly.

Chad's eyes widened, and I knew I had him. But he recollected himself, and gave me a bored expression. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he said, shaking his head, but stopped when he realized the pain it was causing. "Don't you know when a person is bluffing?"

I frowned at him. "If you were bluffing, why did you say it in the first place?"

He shrugged. "I thought Chris liked you, and I wanted to set you guys up."

"Why?"

Chad shrugged again. "Chris seemed lonely, so I thought I'd do something nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. But why would you do that, when you know I'm with Seth?" At the mention of his name, Chad stood up, and stomped his foot, dropping his ice cubes.

"You would rather have that _scumbag_ as your boyfriend than Chris?" he exclaimed, all furious again.

I stood up too, and crossed my arms. "Well, yeah, it's kind of hard to date yourself."

Chad shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Chris is a much better guy than Seth. He's nicer, more famous, more good looking too. I don't know why you waste your time with the Seth the loser, when you could be with Chris!" Chad's eyes were blazing now, and I had a feeling we weren't just talking about Chris anymore. "The retard doesn't even know the first thing about you like Chris does!"

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" I said, raising my voice a bit, "Of course Chris knows me better! He's _me_! And you have no right to talk about Seth that way! He's really nice once you get to know him!"

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He pressed his lips together, and took two deep breaths. When he spoke again, it sounded somewhat calmer, "Never mind, Sonny. I'm going to bed. Date anyone you want. I don't care." And with that, he marched off to bed, and didn't speak for the rest of the night.

So this is what it's like to have Chad mad at you. I woke up the next morning to find Chad already gone, and when I came down for breakfast, he wasn't there either. Unfortunately, Seth was. He kept talking to me, or actually, _Chris_, like there's no tomorrow. He kept telling Chris how much I, Sonny, wanted him. Which is not true; in fact, he was getting on my nerves. I wasn't even listening to him. All of my thoughts were of Chad. I didn't even know what I did wrong-aside from the hair dryer thing. But even then Chad wasn't angry. He still smiled, and made jokes. He let me take care of him, and best of all, he actually talked to me.

Last night, he didn't turn off the lights, and I asked if he could. He just rolled over to the side not facing me, and snored loudly on purpose. Chad is infuriating. When he talks to me and bothers me nonstop, I wish he could shut up. And then when he does shut up, I want him to talk to me and bother me nonstop. I groaned, and slammed my forehead on the breakfast table. Seth was looking at me strangely, and I assured him I was fine. But I wasn't; not really. Not when Chad is mad at me for no apparent reason.

Today's episode of Stupid Cupid was the same like all the others. Today though, we had to race through a bunch of obstacles, and reach the end-where Tawni was waiting-first. I came in second behind some guy who apparently was on the track team at his school. I used to chase chickens around the farm of my grandma's so I was pretty fast. Chad came right after me, making him third. He was pretty fast too; in fact, I think he could've been second if not for the pile of mud we had to cross. He slowed down there because he didn't want to get dirty. Typical.

Two more people were eliminated, leaving us with only four contestants now: me, Chad, Seth, and the guy who does track-I think his name was Adam? The next episode will be the semi-finals before we decide who will be Tawni's, or Britney's, perfect guy.

After the episode was done, I changed back to Sonny, and headed to my car. I was going to visit Audri today and tell her what's going on. She said she lived at an old apartment on King Street. Once I arrived, the apartment looked more like a two storey box. It wasn't even an apartment! There were only two floors, but the shape of it wasn't one of a house either. The building was battered and old, and it smelled really bad. I turned to see that right beside the "apartment", were a bunch of garbage bins. Some old guys were lounging around there smoking, and partying. Who would party in a garbage area? I thought maybe they might be drunk.

I made my way to the front of the apartment and stepped inside. Ever heard of the saying, "Everything is not what it seems"? Well, there's an exception in this case. The inside of the apartment was exactly the same as the outside. It had the same battered look, and definitely the same smell. A girl with short black hair was sitting at a small desk in the lobby. I'm guessing it was the front desk. I approached her with a big smile.

"Hi!" I said cheerily. "Do you know where I can find Audri…uh…?" Shoot. I forgot I didn't know her last name. "Uh, Audri. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Ma'am, do you know how many Audri's there are in this world?" the girl said icily. She had a weird voice; it was squeaky and sort of raspy at the same time.

"Well, she's about this big," I said, holding my hand out to show her Audri's height. "She has short brown hair, and green eyes. She wears really old and dirty clothes, and maybe you've seen her go to the supermarket?"

"I've seen everyone go to the supermarket, miss." The girl yawned, and looked at me with a bored expression. It was obvious I was getting nowhere with this, so I just thanked her, and left the building. Where was Audri? She said she was going to be here. I had talked with her on the phone last night. She was using a phone booth close to her home-at least, that's what she said. I was about to get in my car and head home when I heard a child's voice calling my name. I turned around to see Audri running to open the door of the building and get to me. I stepped out of my car and closed it again, smiling at her.

"Hey, Audri!" I greeted.

"Hi, Sonny," she said, smiling. "Sorry about Claire. She's not a people person." Audri nudged her head towards the girl at the front desk.

I waved it off. "No biggie. So I have to tell you something."

"What?" she said excitedly. I plunged into the story of the whole pretending-to-be-Chris-to-earn-money thing. I even went into details about how Chad found out last night, and how I had bruised his head, earning a laugh from Audri. It felt nice talking to someone about my problems, and didn't have to worry about boy troubles for once. Audri listened quietly, and talked only when I'm done. I told her if I won this game show I'd donate the money to her.

"But isn't there a chance that you won't win?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes, but I'll try my best, Audri, I promise."

Audri smiled. "It's okay, Sonny, you don't have to. My mom just got a job at a local diner. She's a waitress there, so I think we're going to be okay. My mom can bring home any leftover food they have for us, and earn money too."

"That's great, Audri!" I smiled, pulling her into a hug. "But I still want to help."

"Thanks, Sonny," she said. "You're a great friend."

I smiled back at her, and felt pretty proud of myself. We talked for a few more minutes, but then it was time for Audri to go. We said our goodbyes, and I hopped into my car, but not before giving her one more hug. _See, Chad?_ I thought smugly, _she's nothing but a sweet little girl. You were wrong, and I was right._ Wait, how did Chad get into this? I rubbed my head with my hands, and groaned. I was thinking about him every second of the day now! Why?

I arrived at the studio, and when I went inside, Marshall was looking for me. "Sonny!" he said, waving me over, "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting Au-I mean, my mom," I stammered. I couldn't tell Marshall I just visited Audri. He might get suspicious.

"Well, Chad gave me a list to give to you of all the things he wants done." Marshall handed me a long list of chores Chad wanted me to do entitled, "Long List of Chores Chad wants Sonny To Do". My eyes widened at all the things he wants done.

"Why do I have to do all this?" I whined.

"Because you're the only one not in the sketch," Marshall stated. "The rest of the cast will be busy with the sketch. I want you to help all of our contestants, and give them anything they want. No complaints, Sonny. Don't forget that."

"But I don't want to act as Chad's slave all day!"

"You're not going to be Chad's slave, Sonny," Marshall assured me.

"I'm not?"

"No, you're going to be Chad's, Seth's, Adam's, and Chris' slave!" Marshall laughed hysterically at his own joke. "Good luck, kiddo." Marshall patted my shoulder, and left me there to stare dumbfound at the stupid list.

"But, seriously, Sonny," Marshall had crept up behind me, and I jumped. "You will give the contestants anything they want, and help them out anyway you can. No complaints, got it?"

I faked a smile. "Got it, Marshall!"

Marshall chuckled, "That's the spirit, kid. Now get to work." With that, he left me alone with the list once more. I sighed. Might as well get started. I looked at the first item on the list, and read it out loud.

"'Number one. Tell everyone how cool Chad and his car is'," I read. What the heck? Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to do that? I looked down on the list and read number two. 'Number two. Wash Chad's car while telling everyone how cool Chad and his car is'. I am not doing that. Are all of these chores stupid? I skimmed down to number five, and opened my mouth in shock.

"No way! No way! No! No! No!" I shouted to no one in particular. "There is no way I'm doing that! Nuh-uh! No way!" It read, 'Number five. Tell everyone Sonny is in love with Chad'. There is no way I'm doing that. Nothing and no one on earth can make me do that. _And I __**mean it.**_

"Hi, did you know I'm in love with Chad?" I asked a random guy in a monotone voice. Yeah, Marshall had told me to do this or else I lose my job. Unbelievable.

The guy smirked, and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Well, I am. Go tell your friends."

The guy looked at me strangely, but shrugged and ran off. This is torture. Pure agony. I'm sure no other girl had to go through this, so why me? I went outside to find more people to tell I'm so in love with Chad. Sarcasm people. I was about to go back in when I saw that there was no one around, when I heard voices coming from behind the wall beside me. One was a girl's voice shrilling and laughing like those girly girls on TV. The other was a man's voice all husky and flirtatious.

I pressed my ears to the wall to listen. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I was curious. I heard the sound of feet shuffling, and when they talked their voices were close, so I'm guessing they're standing near each other.

"So when are you going to dump her?" the girl's voice said.

"When I get something out of it," the guy said, and they laughed. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"She's so stupid," the girl said. "Thinking she'll actually have a chance with _my_ guy. Well, poor little Sonny is going to see that she'll never have a chance with you, handsome. You'll dump her so bad, she won't have a penny to her name. That'll teach her for messing with my guy." I gasped, and covered my mouth quickly. They're talking about me!

"Oooh, babe, I like it when you get all feisty," the guy said, and they laughed again. I could hear them get closer together. "I never liked her anyways, babe. No need to worry. I thought I could get something out of it-you know if I date a famous person, but she's a waste of time. She doesn't even go out to parties or clubs or anything. What's the point of being famous if you do nothing to get free stuff? That's just retarded."

"Yeah, and she's not even that pretty, like me," the girl said.

"Of course not, babe. No one can compare to you," the guy flirted, and the girl giggled. "She's fat too. I mean the girl eats like a pig. I can't imagine anyone wanting to date something like _that_."

Okay that one stung a little. Could you blame me? What person likes to be called fat in this world? Who is this guy? I know the voice; he sounds familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. I pressed my ears against the wall closer, trying to listen more so that I can figure out whose voice this is. But they stopped talking and I didn't hear anything. Well, except for…

"Mhmm…mwah…" Okay, eww. They were kissing and making out. I risked the chance of getting caught and poked my head out from behind the wall. I wanted to see who this guy is. Thankfully, they were too busy kissing to notice me. But I did notice who they were. The girl was a tall blonde, with a very slim body. She was very pretty, and I recognized her as one of the suitcase girls from the "Meal or No Meal" show. I think her name was Natasha or something. But that didn't matter.

Once I saw the guy, my eyes widened in shock, and I almost gasped again and blew my cover. Next to Natasha, the guy she was kissing, was none other than Seth.

_A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry about that. I'm in a writing mood. And sorry for another cliffy!!! Haahaa! So thanks again to _have-a-cookie_ for the hair-dryer scene. If you guys have any ideas you want to share, just tell me, and I'll try to fit it in the story. So I hope you liked it, and review please!_


	9. Chapter 9:The Fight?

_A/N: Chapter 9. This update was pretty fast actually. If you're wondering where I got the names Penelope and Devin, it was from the Mackenzie Falls site on __Disney. So I didn't make them up. Those were the actual names they used on the side. If you haven't, go and watch the mini webisodes they have there. Oh, and the first line of the script, I got from one of the mini webisodes too. Anyhoo (who says that? Me!) hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance, or the Guinness Book of Records._

Chapter 9:The Fight?

**Chad's POV:**

"Make sure she gets this, Marshall," I ordered the small man. He nodded obediently, and I smirked as I left the So Random studio. That'll teach Seth for taking Sonny away from me. Okay, so technically, he didn't take her away from me because she was never mine to begin with, but whatever.

I had written a long list of chores for Sonny to do to keep her busy. The busier she is, the less time she'll have to spend with Seth. I smiled deviously at that thought, and opened the big metal doors to the Mackenzie Falls studio. We had put the filming on hold because I'm in the So Random sketch, and of course they can't do the show without me. Everyone was lounging around, reading their scripts for upcoming episodes. I sat down on the couch beside Portlyn, and took the script from her without asking.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to get it back. I held the script above my head, and away from her. I was a foot taller than her, so she couldn't reach it no matter how hard she jumps. Eventually, she gave up, rolled her eyes, and left. I smirked, and sat back down going over the script.

_Scene 1: Mackenzie finds out Penelope has been cheating on him. He marches to her house to confront her, but was stopped by his half-brother, Devin. Mackenzie finds out Devin was the guy Penelope has been running off with and they fight. _

_Mackenzie (pulling Devin's leg): "We shouldn't fight; we're half brothers, Devin."_

_Devin (holding on the bars of a fence, trying to resist Mackenzie's pull): "Then give me the key to your family's water business, Mackenzie."_

_Mackenzie (letting go of Devin's leg): "Never!" Mackenzie jumps on Devin, and tackles him. _

_End of scene. _

_Scene 2: After being badly bruised, and taken to the hospital by their parents, Mackenzie and Devin sits at the hospital beds. Penelope rushes in, and finds both boys she loves there. She, of course, loves Mackenzie more than Devin because he's richer. She rushes to Mackenzie and strokes his face._

_Penelope (with fake concern): "Oh, Mackenzie! What happened to you?"_

_Mackenzie hits Penelope's hand away: "Nothing. We fought, and it's over."_

_Penelope: "The fight?"_

_Mackenzie: "No, us."_

_End of scene._

I rolled my eyes. It was the same thing every episode. Honestly, I was starting to get tired of it. Heck, even I had to admit, being with the Random's on their show is much more fun than this. I threw the script on the table, and decided to take a walk. That's just great. Even when I'm away from her, all I could think about is her. I even admitted I like their show a little better than mine because of her. I hate her. And yes, the "her" I'm referring to is Sonny.

She frustrates me. What does she see in that no good, mushball, Sonny-stealing, pig? I mean, it's obvious _I'm_ the one who has the best looks here. _I'm_ the one who's more famous. _I'm _the one who's richer. Seth has nothing on me. I have the better life than him. The only thing that's missing is Sonny. So I don't getwhy she'd rather hang out with the doofus rather than _me_.

Okay, so maybe he's a little nicer than me…that am an understatement. He's like a saint. I mean, seriously, he's perfect. He's doing this dumb show to earn money for college; I'm doing this dumb show to earn money for cars. Oh yeah, that sounds very charming, Chad. I kicked an empty pop can in front of me, and it landed on someone's car. Oh, who cares if it does? I don't.

There's got to be something wrong with the guy. I mean, no human being could possibly be that perfect. All I have to do is find it, and then I could get them to break up, and I could once again continue in my quest to impress Sonny, and make her mine. If only I knew how…

"So when are you going to dump her?" a girl's voice said. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but the area was empty. Where did the girl's voice come from?

"When I get something out of it." This time, it was a guy's voice who said it, followed by a chorus of laughter. It came from behind the wall beside me, so I pressed my ear against the wall and listened closer.

"She's so stupid," the girl said. "Thinking she'll actually have a chance with _my_ guy. Well, poor little Sonny is going to see that she'll never have a chance with you, handsome. You'll dump her so bad, she won't have a penny to her name. That'll teach her for messing with my guy." I couldn't believe my ears. They were talking about Sonny! How could they talk about her that way? And why do these voices sound so familiar?

I peeked behind the wall to see a blonde girl from the show, "Meal or No Meal". She had once guest starred on Mackenzie Falls. Richard had a crush on her. Her name was Natasha.

What really mattered though was that the guy she was talking to is Seth. I had to resist from crying out, "Ahah!" and blow my cover-no matter how much I wanted to. I knew-KNEW-there was something wrong with that guy! There's no way he could be that perfect. There's just no way. I pressed my ear to the wall again to listen some more.

"Oooh, babe, I like it when you get all feisty," Seth said, and they laughed again. . I could hear them get closer together. "I never liked her anyways, babe. No need to worry. I thought I could get something out of it-you know if I date a famous person, but she's a waste of time. She doesn't even go out to parties or clubs or anything. What's the point of being famous if you do nothing to get free stuff? That's just retarded."

"Yeah, and she's not even that pretty, like me," Natasha said.

"Of course not, babe. No one can compare to you," Seth flirted, and she giggled. Oh barf. Natasha may be pretty, but that's only because she puts on too much make-up. She has no natural beauty, like Sonny does. All the make-up covers her inner looks, and it's not pretty. I was infuriated by their words; of course Sonny is way prettier than Natasha is, and could ever be. "She's fat too. I mean the girl eats like a pig. I can't imagine anyone wanting to date something like _that_." I clenched my fist, and had to hold back from punching Seth in the face. How could he say that about her? Sonny is not at all fat. So she has a big appetite. So what? In fact, that's one of the many things I love about her. _It's better to have a big appetite than to be a skinny pig like your ugly witch of a girlfriend, Seth, _I thought darkly.

"Mhmm…mwah…" Just great. They were kissing. Ewww…

"Mhmm…Seth…you sure do know how to-" Natasha started, but was silenced with another kiss from Seth.

"Shhh, baby. Just kiss me like there's no tomorrow," he said. I could hear them edging closer together.

Natasha giggled. "Mhm…my pleasure…" Okay, EWWWW! I wanted to barf. I also wanted to punch this guy for treating Sonny this way, but I'd get into a fight. If I get into a fight, I'll get bruised-which means I won't be able to go on camera tomorrow for the finale. So instead, I stepped out from behind the wall, and cleared my throat.

Natasha and Seth broke apart instantly, and glared at me. "What do you want, Chad?" she said, putting one hand on her hip. I met her glare with an icy look of my own. I turned my attention to Seth who was avoiding eye contact with me, and probably wishing I would let it go. Ha! He wishes.

"I don't know, Natasha," I spoke to Natasha, but my gaze was directed at Seth. "Here's a better question; why is your boyfriend cheating on Sonny?"

"Oh, please," Natasha scoffed and flipped her hair back. "They were never together in the first place."

I kept staring at Seth, and raised my eyebrows at him. "Is that so?"

Seth said nothing, and kept avoiding my gaze. This made me even madder. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What is wrong with you? How could you say those things about Sonny? How could you do this to her?"

Seth's eyes flashed, and he finally looked at me. "Don't act like you know they're not true. We both know very well how big of a pig she is. Cheap too. She didn't even want to pay for our date to the _Empire Place_."

I scoffed. "That's because she doesn't pay for losers like you," I paused and added, "And she's not a pig. At least the girl knows how to eat, instead of starving herself like your skinny troll of a girlfriend over here." I nudged my head towards Natasha.

Natasha's mouth dropped, and she slapped my face. "Well, while I'm watching my weight, Sonny will be named the fattest person on earth in the Guinness Book of Records."

Seth laughed at that, and I couldn't take it anymore. The anger that was boiling in me was too much. Without another thought, I punched Seth in the face. Seth staggered back in pain, while Natasha let out a girly high-pitched scream. Seth held his hand to his mouth, where it had now started to bleed, and laughed vehemently.

I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking he was going to punch back. So much for not fighting. But Seth just kept dabbing at his mouth where I had punched him. "Wow," he said. "I wonder why you're so angry with me, Chad. When did it become your business of how I treat Sonny?"

I glared at him icily. "It became my business ever since I met you."

"Why?"

"Because you took the one thing I don't have and want away from me," I told him dryly.

Seth raised his eyebrows. "What?"

I pressed my lips together, not wanting to say anymore. He could easily tell Sonny that I like her and she'll laugh in my face. So I changed the subject, "Nothing. Look, Seth, I'm telling Sonny about this."

Seth smirked. "Go ahead. And thanks, Chad."

"For what?"

"For being the one to have to break the news to her," Seth smile faded, and when he spoke again, his tone wasn't a pleasant one. "Do you really want to tell Sonny that I, her dream-come-true-perfect boyfriend, is cheating on her?-" Seth clicked his tongue and shook his head. "And after she was so happy with me. But now…" Seth trailed off, trying to make it seem more dramatic. He shrugged, and smirked at me again. "Oh well. All good things must come to an end, right Chad? So go ahead and tell her. Go right now. Go and break her heart."

I swallowed hard. My throat felt dry, and my hands were shaking; they were itching to make contact with his face again. I wanted to punch him again; I wanted to make him eat his words. Seth didn't even seem bothered by my punch earlier. I wanted to see him in pain. I wanted to see him lose. I wanted to tell Sonny what a jerk he really was so she could dump him. And then he would regret ever saying those words to Sonny.

But as much as I wanted to, I know I can't. Seth was right; I'll break her heart if I tell her. Sonny is happy with Seth; she talks about him constantly when I'm ordering her to do stuff. "Seth doesn't make me do this…" she said once. I see her face brighten every time she sees him, and what kind of a person would I be if I were to crush that happy, little face?

I clenched my fists again, and without another word, I stalked off the other direction. I heard Seth and Natasha laughing and making fun of Sonny again. I stopped walking, and turned around again. I marched up to Seth, punched his stomach, and tackled him to the ground. Seth struggled to break free, but I held him firmly to the ground.

"I won't tell Sonny," I said, between clenched teeth, "But I want you to stay away from her. Got it?"

Seth managed to shake his head from underneath my grasp. "Nah…I'll stay away from her once I get what I want."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want money," he said simply. "I want her to pay for my college money, so I don't have to. If I win this show, I could spend my money on something else…like something for my baby." Seth winked at Natasha, who smiled smugly. I pinned him down harder to the ground, and brought my face closer to his.

"Listen, _Seth_," I spat, "I want you to stay. Away. From. Her. Understand?"

"What if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll get you kicked off the show, and torture you everyday the way I would torture Satan himself. You earn your money from the show fair and square, and _stay away from her_."

"Please, Chad," Seth scoffed, "You don't scare me."

I punched his face again, and Seth cried out in pain. His eyes flashed in anger, and he punched me back in the stomach. Before we knew it, we were wrestling each other on the ground, finding any open part of each other's body we could punch. Seth punched my stomach again, and I rolled off him, and clutched it tightly. He was about to punch me again, and tackle me, but I used my leg to block and kick his groin. Seth fell to the ground, as I got up, and tackled him again. I held his head down with one of my arms, and elbowed his chest with the other. Seth punched my head, and I fell back in pain. He had hit my bruise.

Suddenly, I felt sick, and my head was throbbing hard. Everything turned blurry, and I could hear Natasha running off for help. I also heard a gasp, and a scream from someone. The last thing I saw before fading out was Sonny's concern face, and Seth's smug look.

**Sonny's POV:**

I couldn't believe it was Seth. How could he? How could he do this to me? Strange, though, I didn't feel like crying at all. I felt hurt, and betrayed, but no tears were coming out. It was as if I knew, deep down, all along that Seth wasn't what I thought he was. So I didn't feel all that sad-more like, furious.

I was just about to go confront him, and his witch of a girlfriend, when I heard someone clear his throat. Great. Who else could there be?

"What do you want, Chad?" Natasha said. Chad? What was he doing here?

"I don't know, Natasha," he said. "Here's a better question; why is your boyfriend cheating on Sonny?"

"Oh, please," Natasha scoffed, "They were never together in the first place." I frowned; I thought we were. But I guess one date isn't what you'd call "together".

"Is that so?" Chad asked.

No one said anything. Suddenly, Chad started yelling, "What is wrong with you? How could you say those things about Sonny? How could you do this to her?" This shocked me. Why does he care? I thought he was mad at me.

This time, Seth spoke. "Don't act like you know they're not true. We both know very well how big of a pig she is. Cheap too. She didn't even want to pay for our date to the _Empire Place_."

I heard Chad scoff. "That's because she doesn't pay for losers like you." He paused, and added, "And she's not a pig. At least the girl knows how to eat, instead of starving herself like your skinny troll of a girlfriend over here." I think he was talking about Natasha. I smiled; how sweet of him to try and defend me.

I heard the sound of contact between skins. I think she slapped him. "Well, while I'm watching my weight, Sonny will be named the fattest person on earth in the Guinness Book of Records," Natasha shot back.

I dropped my mouth. I don't even know who this girl is, and already I hate her. She _is_ a nasty, skinny, little troll. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about Natasha this way; I know I've been taught better, but I couldn't help it. Besides, she started it. What have I ever done to her? Why is she being so mean to me? I had zoned out of the conversation, and when I listened again, Seth was talking.

"Do you really want to tell Sonny that I, her dream-come-true-perfect boyfriend, is cheating on her?-" I heard him click his tongue, while I snorted. Oh please. There are millions of guys that could probably fit that description, and none of them is named Seth. "And after she was so happy with me. But now…" Seth trailed off, trying to make it seem more dramatic. "Oh well. All good things must come to an end, right Chad? So go ahead and tell her. Go right now. Go and break her heart."

My ears perked up at this. Chad had wanted to tell me about this? How sweet. I smiled again, thinking how much of a better guy Chad is than Seth. Heck, maybe he could even fit the description of the dream-come-true-perfect boyfriend thing. I pursed my lips, and thought about it. Well, he'd be close. Take away the arrogance, and huge ego, and he's perfect. I chuckled silently at the thought of Chad being the perfect gentlemen.

I had stopped listening again, and when I tuned back in, I heard grunting. I risked the chance of getting caught again, and poked my head out of the wall. Thankfully, Natasha's back was to me, and the two boys were on the ground. Chad was on top of Seth, pinning him firmly.

"Listen, _Seth_," he spat, "I want you to stay. Away. From. Her. Understand?"

"What if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll get you kicked off the show, and torture you everyday the way I would torture Satan himself. You earn your money from the show fair and square, and _stay away from her_."

"Please, Chad," Seth scoffed, "You don't scare me."

Then Chad did the most surprising thing. He punched Seth in the face. Natasha shrieked, and stepped away from the guys. I could see Seth's angry face as he punched Chad in the stomach. I couldn't believe this. They were fighting! If they get caught, they'll both be kicked off the show for sure. Seth punched Chad in the stomach again, and I saw Chad roll off and clutch his stomach. Seth got off the ground, and was about to charge after Chad again, but Chad stuck his leg out, and kicked Seth in the groin. Seth fell to the ground, and Chad took this as an opportunity to tackle Seth again. Chad used one of his arms to hold down Seth's head, and used the other to elbow his chest. This is ridiculous. I had to stop this before they both get seriously injured. I was just about to make my presence known when Seth punched Chad in the head. Right on his bruise.

I gasped, and let out a scream. Natasha rushed past me, and ran off to get help. I walked towards Chad slowly, and my throat felt dry seeing him. He had fallen back, and I saw his bruise was now even worse than before. I felt my gut twist, and my eyes were starting to water. Strange that when I found out my so-called boyfriend had cheated on me, I didn't feel like shedding one tear. But, now, when my so-called worse enemy just got his life punched out by my so-called boyfriend right on his bruise, I feel like crying a waterfall.

I could see Chad fade out of consciousness, and I fell on my knees. It was the scariest thing of my life to see him hurt. I pressed my lips together, as I stroked his face gently. My mom told me once, when she saw my dad die right before her eyes, she felt like her heart had leapt out of her chest, and that _she_ was going to die. Well, even though I knew Chad wasn't going to die over this, just seeing him hurt made me hurt. Mom said this is how you feel like when you love somebody. Could it be? Did I love Chad?

**Chad's POV:**

I opened my eyes to find Sonny sleeping beside me. She was sitting on a chair and her head lay on my hand. I looked around the room. I was in the hospital. Great. So much for not fighting.

I sat up straighter on my hospital bed, and slowly removed my hand from under Sonny's head, not wanting to disturb her in her sleep. I stroked her hair with my hand gently, but unfortunately, that woke her up. She stirred a bit, and looked around the room. When her gaze landed on me, and saw that I was awake, her eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Hey," I greeted her, smiling a bit.

"Chad!" she cried happily, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't even hesitate as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled back slowly, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Thanks for defending me," she said softly. "That was sweet of you."

I shifted around the bed uncomfortably. "Uh…you weren't supposed to see that."

"Yeah well I did." That pretty face of hers suddenly turned into a scowl. "Seth is a douche bag."

I snorted.

"You were right, Chad," she admitted, looking at me sadly. "I should've believed you."

I shrugged. "That's your fault."

Sonny slapped my arm. "You're supposed to say, 'I didn't want to be right', not 'That's your fault'."

"And you're not supposed to injure me more than I already am," I said, rubbing my arm. Sonny rolled her eyes, and I grinned at her. Even though I knew I was supposed to feel guilty about Sonny finding out about Seth, I didn't. In fact, I was happy-no that's an understatement. Overjoyed, I should say-no that's too corny. Ecstatic-that's better. I was ecstatic because she finally found out how stupid Seth is, so now I could actually have a chance with her because she dumped him and-

"Wait," I said, interrupting my own thoughts, "You dumped him right?"

"Of course I did! Who would want to date a moron like him?" Sonny said, scowling again.

I nodded, not knowing what to say to that. I have to admit, she was pretty good. I was running out of names to call Seth, and she just came up with more. So far, we've used loser, mushball, Sonny-stealing pig, doofus, retard, douche bag, and moron. Sooner or later, we're going to have to use the same word twice because I had a feeling we were going to be calling him a lot of names from now on.

For a while, we said nothing. We just sat there in silence, but it wasn't awkward actually. Well, for me it wasn't. You know how sometimes, you're with someone, and you have nothing to talk about, so you sit there awkwardly, racking your brain for something-anything-to talk about? Well, it's different with Sonny. We could sit here for hours, not saying a word, and it wouldn't be awkward. Actually, the word is, comfortable. It's actually pretty comfortable sitting here in silence with Sonny.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" I asked suddenly.

Sonny, who had been absentmindedly staring outside the window, now turned her attention to me, with eyes full of curiosity. "For what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I defended you! I even got into a fight for you! And you don't even thank me!"

"Of course not," she said simply. "You don't deserve a thanks."

"Why not?"

"After ignoring me for the whole night last night, and this morning, for no reason, I don't think you deserve a thanks," Sonny narrowed her eyes at me, but I could tell she was just playing. "I don't even know what I did wrong, Chad. Not to mention, that stupid list you told Marshall to give me! I mean, really, what is with number five?!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Did you actually _do_ number five, Sonny?"

"Yeah, Marshall told me if I didn't, I'll get fired," she grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

I started laughing hysterically, and this made Sonny narrow her eyes even further. "I…ha ha…didn't…ha…think y-you'd…ha…actually…ha…do it…ha-ha…!" I said, in between laughs.

"You mean it was a joke?" she cried, horrified.

"No," I said, calming down a bit. "But I didn't think you'd actually do it. I thought you would've thrown it out the first moment you saw it."

"Marshall said I'll get fired if I didn't!" Sonny exclaimed.

I smiled in amusement. "So…what did people say when you told them how much you loved me?"

Sonny's eyes widened, and she turned away, blushing. "Nothing. They just smiled," she mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what did you expect, Chad?"

"I expect they'd say, 'Oh, yes! That Chad Dylan Cooper! Good, choice, Sonny!'" I joked.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly say it with emotion."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't mean it!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

`"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! Gotcha!" I smiled triumphantly.

"No fair! That was my trick!" Sonny protested.

I just shrugged my shoulders, and smiled smugly.

"Whatever, Chad," she said, "It was a stupid list anyways. And you could've come up with a better name for it. I mean, 'Long List of Chores for Sonny To Do'? Really, Chad? Really?" Sonny rolled her eyes again, and added, "Besides, why did you even _write_ number five?"

"Hey, for your information, a lot of people thought it was a very clever title," I said, defending myself.

Sonny laughed. "Again, I say, whatever, Chad."

"And I wrote number five because it's the truth," I said, shrugging.

Sonny's mouth dropped open. "It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-"

"Really, Chad? Are we going to start that again?" she said, laughing. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"So are you going to thank me or not?" I said, after a while.

Sonny heaved a big breath and let it out. "Fine. Thank you."

"You don't seem like you're thankful," I noted.

Sonny rolled her eyes again, and this time, with more emotion, she said, "Thank you, Chad, for…uh, whatever you did. Happy?"

I shrugged. "Close enough."

Then we went back to the _comfortable_ silence we had before. Of course, after a while, I had to see if she was actually heart-broken over Seth, or if she got over it. My best guess is, she's heart-broken. There's no way she'll be able to get over him that easily. But you never really know with Sonny. The girl is full of surprises…

"Sonny?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" she said, still staring out the window.

"Are you…uh, okay?" I asked, hesitantly. What if she's not okay? What if she's going to cry right this very minute in front of me? Oh, god, I've never had a girl cry in front of me before. Well, besides my mom. Other than that, I've never had a girl cry in front of me before, and if she did cry, I have no idea how to handle it.

But Sonny didn't cry. Instead, she just smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I dunno…" I mumbled. "Are you over Seth yet?"

Sonny laughed. "If I say I am, what's it to you?"

"Just answer the question, Sonny." I used the same line she did last night.

Sonny sighed. "I don't think I was ever _into_ him in the first place."

I sat up a little straighter, and peered at her eyes. They looked honest. "You weren't?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you with him?"

Sonny tilted her head, and took a moment to think about this. "I guess…I don't know…I was just having fun, I guess. It didn't mean anything serious."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking again?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh…" I couldn't tell her that I liked her, so I made up an excuse. "I wanted to see if you need help getting back at him."

Sonny smiled. "And why are you so eager to get back at him?"

"Because he's a scumbag," I said, smiling at another insult I came up with.

Sonny stared at me for a second, probably not believing me, but she shrugged. "Okay," she agreed. Sonny moved closer to me, so that her face was only mere inches apart from mine. "And what did you have in mind?"

I felt kind of sweaty and nervous suddenly, but I hid my expression from her. I moved closer to Sonny, thinking she'd move away, but she didn't. Sonny stayed where she was, so I moved even closer. "I'll think of something…" I said, hoping my voice didn't sound as breathless as I felt. Sonny smiled and put her hand on my cheek. Is she about to kiss me?

But, all too soon, she pulled away, and got up. Sonny went to the door, and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, Chad. Let's grab something to eat," she said, opening the door. I nodded, and Sonny left the room, leaving me sitting on the hospital bed confused, and frustrated. What just happened?

**Sonny's POV: **

As soon as I saw Chad awake, I couldn't stop myself. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't resist, thankfully, so I stayed like that for a second.

Natasha had gotten Marshall to come, and we had to call the ambulance to come and help. They carried Chad to the hospital, and I got to have a word with Seth. He told me he didn't mean any of the stuff he said, but I shut him up by slapping him. I told him we were over, and ran to my car to follow the ambulance that had Chad in it.

The doctor said it was only a minor injury. He said Chad only needed some rest, and not to touch the bruise for a couple more weeks.

"How did he even _get_ this bruise, anyways?" the doctor had asked me.

"Uhh…I don't know…you know _actors_…they do the silliest things…right?" I had chuckled nervously.

I felt so guilty about this that I stayed by Chad's side the whole time. I must've fallen asleep at some point, because next thing I knew, Chad was awake, and he was smiling too. I felt so relieved, because I thought he had badly hurt himself, and it was all my fault. But he was still cocky old Chad.

"Come on, Chad. Let's go grab something to eat," I said, opening the door, after we talked a little. Chad nodded, but he looked kind of confused. I left the room, and headed to my car. A few minutes later, Chad came out of the front door, no longer in his hospital robe. He got into the passenger seat of my car, and I turned on the ignition. We talked about how we could get Seth back, and when we finally got a good enough plan, I drove us to the _Empire Place_ to eat. I was just about to get out of the car, but Chad stopped me.

"Whoa, Sonny," he said, pulling my arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of my car?" I said. "Come on, I'm starving." I tried to climb out again, but Chad kept his hand on my arm firmly.

"This place is way too expensive," he protested.

"I can afford it," I said stubbornly, "Now come on."

"Sonny," Chad pulled my arm a little harder, and I was forced to sit back down on my seat. "You don't have to do this just because the ugly twit called you cheap."

"Psh...I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said, my voice getting high and squeaky.

Chad gave me a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"Okay," I admitted, "Maybe I am. It's just that it sort of hurt, you know?"

Chad's face grew grave, and he instantly dropped my arm. "I thought you said you were over him."

"I am! But that doesn't mean I wasn't insulted at what he said."

"Fine. But I still think this place is ridiculous," Chad said, his face softening a bit.

"Well, where do you want to eat?"

"_Billy's Big Burgers _is fine with me." Chad patted his stomach, and rubbed it in a circular motion, making a "yum" sound with his mouth. I laughed, and muttered a "fine", before closing the door to my car and driving off to _Billy's Big Burgers_. But as I parked the car in front of the restaurant, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. The last time I was here, it didn't go so well, and I didn't want it to happen again.

Chad got out of his car, and I followed. I ordered the same thing I ordered last time, while Chad ordered the extra, _extra_ large Billy Burger. I gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged.

"What?" he said, "I'm starving!"

I laughed again, and shook my head. We sat at the same table I did on my date with Seth, and began eating. At first I hesitated about eating in front of Chad, right after my previous date called me a pig. But Chad was already chowing down on his food, and when I took a big bite of my burger, he didn't seem to mind. In fact he was smiling at me. His striking blue eyes of his were dancing with amusement.

"What?" I said, with my mouth full, so it sounded more like, "Whaghf?"

Chad shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing. You have a little something here." He pointed to his chin, and I tried to wipe my chin. "No, not-ugh, let me do it," Chad grumbled. He pulled out a napkin and started dabbing on my chin. "There," he said, pulling back and looking satisfied.

"Uh, thanks…" I muttered, blushing a little. This is ridiculous. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach, and I felt nervous. Never in my entire life have I ever felt like this. Not even before a show, not even in my auditions-no, this is a different kind of nervous. And I think I knew all along how I felt about Chad. I just never wanted to admit it.

_Snap!_ I whipped my head around to find a photographer taking a picture of me and Chad. Oh shoot. They caught us.

"What's this?" he said, "America's new sweetheart, Sonny Munroe, and America's teen heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper is having lunch together?"

"Just ignore him, honey," Chad said to me.

"_Honey_? Are you guys together?" the photographer asked incredulously.

I sighed, annoyed by this guy. "Yes, we are. So take your pictures, and can you please leave us alone to enjoy our date?"

The photographer's eyes widened, but he smirked, and took one last picture. "Sure, sure. Of course." And with that, he left the restaurant, leaving me and Chad alone again.

Chad smiled, and took my hand. "I'm so glad you said yes, Sonny. I love you."

_A/N: I actually had this mostly done yesterday, and wanted to post it quickly because my friend, _sonnycentral_, is leaving today to Sunday, and I wanted her to read it before she goes, but there was just so much stuff that needs adding on, and I couldn't decide on how I wanted Chad to confront Seth, and so on. So I had to make tons of changes, until I found the right words. Unfortunately, by the time I got it done, which was now, on Thursday morning, it was too late, and Carrie, _sonnycentral_, left already. Darn. But hope you liked it…_


	10. Chapter 10:Choking On A Watermelon

_A/N: So I'm sure you're wondering how they even got together in the last chapter. I mean, I just left you __with Chad saying he loves Sonny. It'll make more sense after you read this. Hope you like it…_

_I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had writer's block (don't we all?), and I didn't want to give you guys a really sucky chapter that's rushed. Plus, after this chapter, there'll be two more, and I'm done. I'll be working on my other story, "Summer Fades To Fall". So, I don't want the last chapters of this story to be rushed and suckish, that's why I'm taking my time on it. Plus, I'm trying to make it long, because I find long chapters better, and it makes me happier. Even my friend (would you call us friends? I think so), _**sonnycentral**_, said she likes long chapters. So that's why I'm taking so long to update. I'm really sorry for that, but it will be worth it (I hope it will be! Lol)_

_. _

_Oh, and by the way, I'm running out of names to call Seth with. Does anyone have any ideas? If you do, please tell me because I really don't know anymore names to call Seth. But please keep it in the teen rating. Thanks!_

_Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _**xocharleyfletcherxo** _because of the LONG review she gave me. Seriously, it was the longest review ever. And I'm not exaggerating. So when I read it, it made me smile, and I felt guilty, so I started writing this chapter. So it's because of her that I started writing this chapter again. So thank her for it! And also to _**sonnycentral**_ because she's such a good friend, as many of you know. And her reviews always make me smile so thanks. And thanks to _**creative-writing-girl13 **_for giving me the idea of breaking up with Seth in front of everyone. Okay, this AN is long enough. I'll end it here. Wait, but not before the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance._

Chapter 10:Choking On A Watermelon

**Sonny's POV:**

I was just about to respond when I heard another _Snap! _coming from behind me. I whipped my head around again to find the same photographer lurking behind a chair. This time, though, he had a bunch more people with him, one of them with a video camera.

I glared at the photographer icily. "I thought I told you to leave us alone."

The photographer held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, easy there. I just wanted to get some video footage for _Tween Weekly_. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "If I say yes, will you leave?"

The photographer nodded, and I sighed again.

"Fine," I agreed, motioning the crew to come closer. "Just hurry up. You're interrupting our date."

The photographer's eyebrows shot up, as if what I just said was the craziest thing in the world, but he nodded anyways. Why was it so hard to believe that Chad had actually asked me out? Why was it so hard to believe we were a couple now? _Because you've been saying to everyone for months that you hate him? _I thought inwardly. _Right._

With the camera crew hanging around us, Chad and I didn't talk as much. Actually, it got kind of awkward. The photographer must have sensed it, because he sighed, and gave the camera man a signal to stop filming.

"Guys, keep talking with the mushy gushy…couple-y stuff," he said. "Just pretend like we're not here."

Like that'll be easy to do. But the sooner we co-operate, the sooner they'll leave. Chad must've sensed that too, because I saw him take a deep breath, and nod at me. I nodded back at him in agreement. Then I turned to the photographer, and faked enthusiasm.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Uhh…let's go back to the part where Chad was confessing his love for you," the photographer said. "We missed that part."

"What? But I-" I started to protest.

"Right. Ready? Action!" he cried.

I stared at Chad awkwardly, and slowly took his hand. "Uh…I…love…you…?" I didn't really know what to say, so it came out more of a question than a statement. Chad apparently didn't know what to say either, because he just kept staring at me with a blank face. When he couldn't take it anymore, Chad stood up, and got out of his chair.

"Yeah…that's it," he said. "I'm done here. How 'bout you, Sonny?" Chad stuck out his hand for me, and I gladly accepted it.

"I'm done here too," I said, standing up as well. The photographer raised his hands up in distress, and looked at us incredulously.

"What?" he cried. "But we didn't get any footage!"

"Your problem, dude, not ours." Chad patted the guy's shoulder, and led me outside. I got in my car, and was about to shut the door when I noticed Chad wasn't getting in. I looked at him confusedly, and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Can I drive?"

I hesitated, but in the end caved. I got out of the car, and tossed my car keys to Chad. He caught it, and jumped into the driver's seat while I got in the passenger seat. We buckled our seatbelts, and Chad turned the ignition and backed out of the parking space. We drove in silence for a while, until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I turned the volume down on the radio, and turned to him.

"Chad…" I started. "What's wrong? I mean, seriously?"

He shrugged again. "Nothing."

"You're not telling me everything; I can feel it," I told him.

Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Are you sure you're over Seth?"

"Ye-"

Chad held up his hand and interrupted me. "Wait, Sonny. Are you sure you're okay with dating me, right after you just broke up with Seth? Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I laughed at him. "Okay, Chad. I think you've taken the drama thing a teensy bit too far." I pressed my fingers together to show what I meant when I said, "teensy". "I'm fine, Chad, trust me. I couldn't care less about that…uh…_nimrod_. Did we use that already?-" I was running out of names to call Seth. "-Anyways, I am totally over him, trust me. Besides, I was already starting to get over him ever since our date. So no need to worry, Chad. I'm more than okay with us…dating." I gently patted his arm to reassure him.

Chad nodded and smiled at me, while keeping his eyes on the road. I removed my hand from his arm, and stared out the window. For the rest of the ride, we just sat in a very comfortable silence.

**Chad's POV:**

We arrived at the studio, and walked in hand in hand. I leaned down to Sonny, and whispered, "Shouldn't you go change?"

Sonny raised one eyebrow at me, and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"No! I meant, shouldn't you change into Chris?" I corrected myself.

Sonny's face softened, and she blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry." Then she made her way past me, and into the washroom. I sat down in one of the contestant's chair, and pulled out my Mackenzie Falls script. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit down in the chair beside me. I turned my head slightly to find a smirking Seth.

"How's the bruise, Chad?" he said smugly. "I bet it's embarrassing to go out with an ugly bruise like that." Man, this guy's a jerk. I clenched the script I was holding, and spoke calmly.

"How's the troll, Seth?" I retorted. "I bet it's embarrassing to go out with an ugly girlfriend like that."

"At least I have one, Mr. I-can-get-any-girls-I-want-but-don't-have-one-now," he scoffed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Sonny standing behind me, her brown eyes into tilts, glaring at Seth. But her expression changed into a fake smile, and she answered sweetly, "Actually, Seth, we're together now."

Seth's eyes bugged out of his face. I smirked at him, and his mouth dropped open. He looked from Sonny to me, and back and forth. "You're kidding."

I shook my head, still smirking.

Seth closed his mouth, and he redeemed himself. "Well, figures. You're so desperate, you'll date anyone, right, Sonny? Even ugly tramps like you, Cooper."

I glared at him, and I felt Sonny's hand stiffen on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to say something, but was again interrupted by Sonny. "Yeah, I guess I am, Seth. I was desperate when I dated you too. Again, I'll date anyone, right? Even no-good scums like you."

I snickered quietly as I watched Seth's insult backfire. Seth glared at us. "I don't believe you guys. There's no way you guys are dating. If you're doing this to make me jealous, it's not working."

"Believe me, Seth, no one in their right mind would want you," I stated, and added, "Well, except for the troll, but I have a theory that she's either blind, or desperate."

"Natasha is the perfect girl, and she's not a pig." Seth didn't say who he was talking about, but by the way his gaze was directed at Sonny, you could guess he was talking about her. This time, Sonny opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"There's nothing wrong about eating a lot," I told him icily. "There is, however, something wrong with you and your girlfriend. If you can't see what an amazing girl Sonny is-that's an understatement-then it's your loss. So why don't you just leave us alone, because she's _mine_ now." I stood up, and wrapped my arms around Sonny in a protective way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny smile a bit, and blush. I turned away from her and tried to hide my smile.

"Oh, puke." Seth stuck a finger down his throat, and made gagging sounds. "You can have her. She was worthless anyways. I didn't get anything out of our relationship." I'm guessing he was talking about money or fame.

"That's because I didn't _want_ to give you anything," Sonny said, taunting him. Then she turned her gaze to me, and smiled. "But Chad…that's a different story…" she moved closer to me, and planted a kiss on my cheek. I tried again to hide my smile-unsuccessfully.

"What can you possibly give to _him_?" Seth said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Everything," Sonny shrugged. "We just ate lunch at the _Empire Place_ today…" I nodded, even though it wasn't true.

"What? But I thought you said it was too expensive!" Seth cried.

"Yeah, too expensive to waste on _you_. Not Chad," she said. This time, I didn't even bother to hide my smirk. "Plus, later, I'm going to talk to a friend of mine to give Chad a role in his upcoming movie. Only the best for my Chad! And guess what I got for your birthday, honey? That new car you wanted! Plus, I'll even pay for your college money, so you don't have to work so hard for it. Then, we'll have more time for _us_." Sonny wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I laughed, and pulled her closer.

"You don't have to do that, Sonny," I said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm happy with just having you."

"But I want to!" she replied, "I want to treat you like I've never treated anyone before. I love you, Chad."

I smiled, and stroked her hair. "I love you too, but you don't have to treat me that way. I don't want you spoiling me and wasting any money on me, got it?"

Sonny sighed, but she nodded. "Alright. Hey, I should go; the show's about to start."

"Okay." I let go of her, and she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Seth cried suddenly. I turned around to see a horrified look on his face. He turned to me with the same look still on his face. "What is wrong with you? She's offering you all that stuff, and you _deny_ it? That's not fair! That was supposed to be _my_ stuff!"

Sonny walked back to us, and smirked at him. "I told you, all those things are too expensive to waste on garbage like you. Not Chad."

"But I-"

"But nothing, _Seth_," I spat out. "Don't you _ever_ treat Sonny, or any girl for that matter, like that again. No one deserves to be treated that way. Now you get on this show tonight, and you win fair and square. Not use some girl to get money like something you can simply throw out when you're done. Besides this show, you will _never_ bother Sonny ever again. And you will never, ever hurt her like that ever again. Got it?"

"Yeah, and if you think you'll be getting anything from any girl, you're wrong," Sonny continued. "Not even your ugly girlfriend. I've seen her clothes and stuff. There's no way she'll be spending _anything_ for you. But, she will probably expect _you_ to give something to _her_. You don't get love just by acting nice and befriending someone, thinking you'll 'get something out of it'-" Sonny mocked his words from yesterday, "-You have to earn it. And from the way you've been acting, I don't think you'll be getting anything from anyone soon. So do yourself a favor and just leave us alone. We want nothing more to do with you."

"Yeah!" I cried, triumphantly. I turned to Sonny, and gave her a huge smile, while we pumped our fists together. "Take that, scumbag!"

"Yeah, beat that, loser!" Sonny said. Seth didn't say anything. He just stood there gaping at us; eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"Excellent. That's what I'm looking for!" We turned around to see the photographer from the restaurant, and his camera crew, clapping at us. "That's some good footage! Wow, wait 'till Tween Weekly hears about this."

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked them.

"Well, we didn't have enough footage, so we followed you guys here to get some." The photographer smirked.

"How much of that did you see?" I whispered.

"Just the part where you started standing up for your girlfriend over here." The photographer winked at Sonny, who had a look of disgust on her face.

A smile slowly crept to my lips as I turned back to Seth. "So you mean to say, was that _everyone_ will see what a scum this guy is?" I was looking at Seth, but the question was directed at the photographer.

"Yeah pretty much." I saw the photographer shrug.

Seth's eyes widened. "What? No! This will ruin my acting business! No one will hire me now!"

I shrugged. "Hey, you didn't have an acting business in the first place, so no one will hire you otherwise."

Seth glared at me, and opened his mouth to say something, when Marshall interrupted us and told us we're about to start today's episode. Seth took his seat, with his arms crossed, and a pout on his face. I sat down in my seat too.

Marshall looked around us, looking for something. "Where's Chris? Oh, not again! That kid seems to disappear all the time, right when we're about to start shooting."

I saw Sonny's eyes widen. "Uh, I'll go find him, Marshall." Sonny turned around to leave, but Marshall held her back.

"Oh no, you're not," he said. "I need you to stay here while _I _go look for him. The contestants might need something. No complaints, remember that, Sonny."

"But I-"

"No buts, kid. If Chris doesn't show up in five minutes, he's off the show." Marshall checked his watch on his wrist, and shook his head.

Sonny's eyes widened again. "No! You can't do that! _I've_-uh, I mean, _he's_ worked too hard to be kicked off!"

"Well, that's his fault for being late." Marshall shrugged, and made his way to Tawni, who was having trouble with her costume. Today's episode relates to dancing, so Tawni was wearing a red dress that went down to just above her knees. It had spaghetti straps, with a bow tied at the waist. If you asked me, I'd say she looked pretty in it, but I thought Sonny would look much better in it.

I stood up, and stopped Marshall. "Uh, wait, Marshall. I need Sonny to get my necklace from my room. It's my lucky charm, and I forgot to take it."

Marshall nodded, and motioned to Sonny. "Fine. Hurry up and get it, Sonny. No complaints, remember that."

Sonny nodded furiously, and ran to my room. She shot me a grateful smile, and I returned it. I knew now she had the chance to change into Chris in my room. Sonny made it back just in time, and collapsed on the seat beside me. "Thanks," she whispered in my ear. This small gesture gave me shivers down my spine, so I couldn't respond. Instead, I just nodded, keeping my eyes on the camera.

For the semi-final, we all had to impress Britney by _dancing_ for her. It'll be like a little dance-off thing, and the last two standing will make it to the next round. Lucky for me, I'm an amazing dancer. It's just another one of the things that Chad Dylan Cooper is good at.

After the two goons-I think their names were Nico and Grady?-finished announcing the news, the music started, and we all started dancing. I kept steady with the beat, and I gave a flawless performance. The crowd cheered, and I sat back down with a smirk on my face, thinking I was definitely the best.

But then Sonny went up-or _Chris_ did-and I was awestruck. She was perfect; moving with the beat, and dancing gracefully in each movement. Her dance looked a little feminine to me, but that might be because I knew she was a girl. But to everyone else, she just looked like any other talented guy dancer. I think my mouth was still open, and I was still gaping at her when she sat down beside me. She smiled at me, while blushing that famous rosy colored blush of hers.

The kid, who beat us all yesterday in track, was not so hot now. Adam tried his best, but everyone could tell that he was no dancer.

But at least he wasn't worse than Seth, who sucked so bad at dancing. Seriously. He looked like he was choking on a watermelon and trying to get it out by dancing awkward moves. I turned to Sonny, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Her face was redder than usual, and she was covering her mouth with her hand. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and let out a giggle. Before you know it, she started laughing so hard, that everyone turned to look at her. But Sonny couldn't stop her fit of giggles, and she clutched her stomach, while laughing hysterically. I looked at Seth and saw that his eyes were burning with anger, and his face was red with embarrassment. After I saw his face, I joined Sonny in laughing at Seth. Soon enough, Adam joined in, and pretty soon, everyone in the studio did too.

I even saw Marshall laughing, and clutching his stomach. But Sonny and I were the worst of them all. We were now on the rolling on the floor, clutching our stomachs because they hurt so much from laughing. Seth's face was even redder now, and he looked furious. Serves him right.

Marshall started telling us to quiet down, but it was obvious he still wanted to laugh. I saw him bite his lip as he tried to form a complete sentence without laughing. "Quiet…ha…d-down…haha…ev-everyone…"

In the end, he couldn't hold it and started laughing again. The whole studio erupted in an even bigger laughter, and we were all clutching our stomach. All I know is, this will get the show even more viewers, because even _I _was laughing.

Finally, the laughter died down, and the game continued. Seth was furious. His eyes were blazing with anger, and he looked like he wanted to kill Chris and me for starting the whole thing. He turned abruptly to Tawni, whose face was even redder than the dress she was wearing.

"_They_ lose, right?" he yelled, pointing to Sonny and me. Sonny and I turned away whistling, and pretended to look innocent. "_They_ laughed at me, and that's very distracting, so I can't finish my dance. Plus, it's very rude. So _they_ get disqualified, right?"

Tawni pressed her lips together, and shook her head. Her voice shook from trying to keep from laughing, "Actually…n-no…y-you would've l-lost…ha…a-anyways…whether t-they…ha…l-laughed…ha…or not…"

Seth's eyes widened, and he glared at us. "That's not fair!"

"Actually, it is fair. The point of this was to see how well you could dance," Tawni said, after calming down. She got off the chair she was sitting on, and walked towards Seth, with her eyes narrowed. "But _that-_" Tawni gestured to the place where Seth was dancing, "-wasn't a good dance. Actually, I don't think I could even call it a dance. Would you, guys?" Tawni turned to the audience, who shook their heads, agreeing with her, while shouting out their chorused "no". Tawni smiled triumphantly, but narrowed her eyes at Seth again. "Now. Please get off this set, because you are no longer welcomed here." She turned to Adam, and her face softened. "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm afraid I have to eliminate you too."

Adam shrugged, and got up from his seat. "Whatever. As long as I get to keep in touch." He winked at Tawni as he got off the set.

Tawni smiled at him. "Sure!" But her smile disappeared when she turned back to Seth. "But _you_ I won't keep in touch with. You can go now." Tawni waved her hand dismissively, while Seth stood there open-mouthed. He glared at Tawni, me, and Sonny (Chris), but didn't say anything. Instead, without another word, he stomped off the set in rage. I guess he didn't want to embarrass himself more on camera.

Nico and Grady came back to sign us off. "Okay! Well, now that two more people have been eliminated, it's between Chad and Chris now."

"Tune in next week in our special episode of _Stupid Cupid_ where we find out who will win Britney's heart," Grady added. "Next week will be the finale, so be sure to catch it!"

"See you next time on _Stupid Cupid_!" Nico said, and we signed off. Marshall dismissed us all, and I got up to talk to Sonny.

"That was your fault, _Chris_." I told her, chuckling a bit.

Sonny batted her eyelashes, and pretended to look offended. "My fault? Why, whatever do you mean? How is it _possibly_ my fault the boy can't dance properly?"

I laughed, and Sonny joined in. "True."

"Hey, I have to go to the washroom…" she said, winking at me. I nodded to her and she scurried off to change back into Sonny. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw the photographer with his camera crew. Oh, not again. When will they leave us alone?

"We just filmed the dance scene and the part where the boy stormed off the set," he informed me, smiling widely. "We got so much good footage today!"

"That's great," I said sarcastically. "Then you could finally leave."

"No, not yet," he said. "We want to get some romance stuff between you and your girlfriend over there." He nudged his head towards Sonny who was just coming out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes. "I think you have enough. Could you please just leave us a-"

"No, Chad," Sonny objected. "Let them film us. Seth's off the show anyways. Let's just tell them."

I shrugged, and gave in. "Sure. Why not?"

The photographer smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Okay. Now you're gonna kiss her in 3, 2, 1, action!"

Once the red light from the camera was on, both Sonny and I looked directly into the camera, and said in unison, "We were never dating. It's fake."

_A/N: Yes! I finally finished it! I'm so sorry for putting it off for so long, but I'm done now. And, yes, I put another cliff-hanger. If you haven't noticed, I like to put those in this story. Almost every chapter has one. I'm sorry if I made you guys think they were dating, but they're not. Yet. Ha-ha…what's a story without twists in it? That would be really boring. _

_Well, it's better than nothing, right? So again, I'd like to thank _**xocharleyfletcherxo** _for giving me that awesome review that actually made me want to update it faster. And thanks to all of the nice reviews you guys gave. It meant a lot to me! Thank you so much! You guys are the best. _

_Oh, and if you want to see Tawni's red dress, the link is on my profile. _


	11. Chapter 11:You Said 'DoDo'

_A/N: Alright…chapter 11; the second last one. It's almost over! I just want to say thank you to all of you guys for reviewing and reading this story. Your comments made me so happy, so thank you for that. _

_Some of you are confused with chapter 10. So I'll explain it clearly. For starters, Sonny and Chad were never really dating. It was only their plan to get back with Seth. I didn't want to tell you that yet, because I just wanted you guys to guess for a while, and find out at the end. When Chad told Sonny he loved her, it was because he knew they were being watched by paparazzi, so that's why Sonny didn't freak out or anything. So basically, he was lying (well, that's what everyone-such as Sonny and the photographer-thinks, but we all know the truth, right?) about loving Sonny. It was all part of their plan. Although they never talked about it, when they were in the hospital, I said something like, "I opened the door, after we talked a little." or something like that. Anyways, after that, they went to Sonny's car, and on the way to the restaurant, that's when they talked and formed the plan. So by the time they got to the restaurant, it was all an act because they knew the paparazzi were following them and were there listening. Even the part about Sonny wanting to treat Chad to the _Empire Place_ because she was heartbroken because of Seth (which she's not), and Chad didn't let her. So this was all part of their plan to get back at Seth, and it was all a lie…actually, some parts were true. Like how Sonny was happy that Chad didn't mind her eating a lot, and stuff. Anyways, you'll hear their conversations in this chapter. So I'm sorry for confusing you guys, but I hope this clears this up. _

_Okay…onto the story…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance. _

Chapter 11:You Said 'Do-Do'

**Chad's POV:**

"What?" the photographer cried after we told him we were never dating. He threw his hands into the air in frustration. "Well there goes our story!"

"Yeah, well too bad, dude…" I said, shrugging. I couldn't care less if this guy got a story or not. It's not my problem. I was just about to tug Sonny away from the photographer, but she resisted.

"Wait," she said, smiling widely. I could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. "If you want a story, we have the perfect one for you. It tells the story of a guy, who used an innocent celebrity for his own needs, and how the innocent celebrity and her…_accomplice_-" Sonny turned to me and winked, "-fooled him and almost everybody they were together, plus embarrassed him in front of almost all of America! How's that for a story?"

The photographer nodded after considering this after a while. "That's…actually pretty good…" I looked at Sonny to find her smiling proudly.

"Thank you," she said. "And you can interview us if you want. Right, Chad?"

"W-What?" I sputtered. Sonny shot me a look, and I sighed. "Right."

The photographer smiled, and motioned to his camera man. "Okay, roll this Bryan." I saw the camera's light flick to red, and suddenly the camera was pointed on us. The photographer clasped his hands together and rubbed it. "Okay. So Sonny, Chad, how did this all start anyways?"

"Well…" Sonny started…

_-Flashback-_

_**Sonny's POV:**_

___**A few minutes later, Chad came out of the front door, no longer in his hospital robe. He got into the passenger seat of my car, and I turned on the ignition.**_

_We talked about how we could get Seth back. "So how are we going to do this, Chad?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chad lift his shoulders, shrugging_

"_I don't know," he said. "What do you think we should do?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders too. We passed by some billboards, and one caught my eye especially. It was a picture of James Conroy in his new movie, "Invasion of the Bad Boys". It made me think of how Chad and I got back at James that time by pretending to date each other to make him jealous. I smiled at how our plan worked nicely. Chad and I were so good at this. Then a thought hit me. Why didn't I think of this before?_

_I turned__ my head to Chad excitedly, though keeping my eyes on the road still. "Chad! I got it!"_

_"Got what?" he asked distractedly. I made a left on Hanna Road, and made a right after that. _

_"I know how we can get back at Seth!" I told him excitedly._

_"How?"_

_"Well, remember what we did to James?" I asked him. "We could do the same thing to Seth."_

_Chad didn't say anything, and I was worried he had fallen asleep or something. I glanced at him quickly to find him looking distractedly out the window. I called his name, but he didn't seem to hear me. What is with him? The car came to a stop as I stepped gently on the brakes when we came to a red light. I turned to Chad and waved a hand in front of his face. _

_"Chad? Chad!" He jerked his head back to me, and he looked at me strangely. I sighed heavily. "Were you even listening to me?"_

_"What? Oh, uh, yeah…" Chad answered quickly, before turning back to the window. _

_"So what do you think?" I asked him, edging closer. _

_"It's good. So when are you planning to do it?__" Chad paused and pointed to the front of the car. "Green light."_

_I turned my attention back on the road and pressed the gas pedal. The car's engine purred and I made another left. I glanced sideways at Chad. "Actually I was planning to do it when we get to the restaurant."_

_"But how is he going to see us?"_

_"Well, we could call the Tween Weekly people, and tell them where we are. They'll come and follow us around, and we'll act all couple-ish. It'll be all over the news and Seth will be sure to see it. But if he doesn't see it, it's okay, because I know the press will follow us anywhere. That means, we could dump Seth or something, and the press will be sure to see it. He'll be embarrassed in front of everyone!" I smiled proudly at how much I had come up with just by looking at a James Conroy advertisement. _

_"Okay. So how are we going to act?" Chad asked matter-of-factly. He seemed to be taking this really seriously; like a job or something. He was acting really weird lately. I wonder what's wrong with him._

_"Well, __let's act all couple-y and stuff. Same thing as the James Conroy thing." I paused, and added, "Actually, this time, I want to show everyone that there's more to our relationship, you know?" I continued driving for a while, and nodded to myself. "Yeah, that's it. How about I pretend to be upset about losing Seth? And…uh…oh! I drive to the _Empire Place_ and you ask why I'm taking you to such an expensive place. I deny that I'm sad about Seth, but you get me to admit it. Then you comfort me, and we end up eating in _Billy's Big Burgers_ showing the press-and they were following us this whole time, so they've been listening to us this whole time-what a great guy you really are!" I took a deep breath from rambling so much. I was really surprised at how I could've come up with this devious scheme on the spot like that. Maybe Chad really was getting to me._

_I didn't hear Chad say anything, but when I looked at him, he had a look of shock on his face and was staring at me with an incredulous look. I asked him what he was staring at, and he shook his head absentmindedly. But after hesitating, he asked me softly, "Is that what you're looking for in a guy, Sonny?"_

_Where did that come from? "Uh…I guess so. I mean, I want a relationship that is more than just physical stuff, you know? I mean, we'd have to really connect."_

_"_We_ would?" Chad choked out with a horrified expression on his face. Well, it's not really a horrified one; more like surprise._

_I laughed at his reaction. "No, not 'we' as in us, Chad. I mean 'we' generally." _

_"Oh, right." I couldn't help but think that he sounded a bit disappointed. "Anyways, about the plan. So we call the Tween Weekly press, get them to follow us, go to the studio, and dump Seth in front of everyone. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and he'll get eliminated today!"_

_I laughed again. "Maybe."_

_After that, Chad called the Tween Weekly press, and then Chad stared out the window again. What was with him? He seemed to be thinking about something really hard. I've never seen him look like that before ever. Or maybe I have, but I just never pay attention that closely. It's not my fault. He was the one that took advantage of that fact that he could boss me around since Marshall said "No complaints". But I was starting to worry about him. I wonder what he was thinking._

_"Chad?" I asked softly._

_"Hmm?" he hummed through pursed lips. _

_"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant." And he did. Even though he was physically here, he looked like his mind had wandered off to a whole new universe. A whole different kind of universe._

_"I'm fine, Sonny," he said genuinely, and smiled at me. But he went back to staring out the window again. I nodded, but after a few more minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. _

_"What are you thinking, Chad?" I asked him._

_I heard him sigh exasperatedly, but he still answered. "I'm thinking…I'm thinking about how much of a jerk Seth is. And…I'm thinking…is that how I treat you, Sonny? Is that why you hate me so much? Because I can actually understand now." That shocked me. I may find him irritating sometimes, but I knew deep down, I never hated him._

_"Wait. So you feel _guilty_ for something you didn't even do?" I asked incredulously. "Yet, ironically, you don't show the slightest hint of remorse when you _do_ do something wrong."_

_I heard Chad snicker. "You said 'do-do'." _

_I rolled my eyes, and whacked him behind the head. "What are you, Nico and Grady?" I swear, guys are so immature sometimes. How is that even funny, anyways?_

_"Gross, I would never," Chad shuddered, and I laughed again. _

_"You're right, Chad," I admitted. "Seth _is_ a cheating jerk-face. And you are an inconsiderate, arrogant, ego-maniac, full-of-himself jerk-face-" I saw Chad grimace, but I smiled at him. "-But I'll have that any day than someone who cheats on girl and uses her for his own needs. So, no where is the two of those related. You have never treated me like that; trust me. And I don't hate you, Chad. I just find you irritating. But I _do_ hate Seth. No way am I dating him again-" I paused and winked at him. "-besides, I prefer blondes."_

_Chad smiled at me, but it was a real, genuine smile. I was just about to return it when I saw a van driving beside us. It wasn't just any van; it was the Tween Weekly camera van. The big red and yellow logo was pasted on the side. I tried to act nonchalant about it, and just calm down and act like nothing was wrong. _

_"Chad," I hissed at him. "You told them my license? Now they'll be following me for months! This wasn't part of the plan."_

_"Well how else are they supposed to know which car to follow?" he asked me in an irritated tone. "Just get a new license or car. What's the problem?"_

_I scowled at him. "I hate wasting money."_

_"Look, do you want to get back at Seth or not?" Chad shifted in his seat a little to face me. I rolled my eyes, but agreed anyways._

_"Fine," I grumbled. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with." I made a right, and passed by the sign advertising the restaurant we were about to eat in. _

_"You know what's funny?" Chad inquired, "You said that the James Conroy incident would be our first and last fake date. Yet, here we are." I could hear him smirk, but I didn't say anything and kept driving. _

_"I think you're just finding an excuse to date me, Sonny," he said, leaning into my ear. I tried hard not to think how distracting it was, and kept my eyes on the road. What's even worse is, Chad didn't move away from the position. I could feel his cool breath on my now-burning ear as he said his next words, "But I don't mind, actually. Because maybe, I might be finding an excuse to date you too…" He spoke the last part very quietly, which sent shivers down my entire body. Then he moved away, and acted completely innocent. _

_I let out the breath I didn't realize I've been holding. "Um…we're a-almost there," I stammered, hoping my voice didn't sound as breathless as I felt. "Get ready to act like a couple."_

_"Sure. As soon as we get out this car, we're a couple." How is it possible that he sounded perfectly fine? I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. But Chad wasn't finished. "I have an idea. How about I say, 'I love you' to you later? It'll make it more believable, don't you think?"_

_Again, I nodded, but this time making a "hmmm" sound with my lips. __We talked more about how we could get Seth back, and when we finally got a good enough plan, I drove us to the _Empire Place_ to eat.__ I saw the paparazzi still following us and I smiled. __**I was just about to get out of the car, but Chad stopped me.**_

_**"Woah, Sonny," he said, pulling my arm, "What do you think you're doing?"**_

_-End Flashback-_

"Great," I said, tugging Sonny's arm again, "Now that you've got the story, can we please go, now?"

The photographer held up a hand. "Wait. We just want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you have any _real_ feelings for each other?" he said, looking back and forth to Sonny and me. I dropped Sonny's hand, and I could feel my face burning. I looked at Sonny and saw that she was blushing too.

Of course I had real feelings for her! How could I not? I've had real feelings for this girl ever since I've met her! But if I say all that, and Sonny doesn't feel the same way...

Not only will it embarrass me, it'll embarrass Sonny too. But mostly me. So I did what I've always done in the past to boost my ego. I lied.

"Aw, gross, man," I made a face and wrinkled my nose. "No way. She's like a…a-a…a _Random_. This was all pretend. Right, Sonny?"

**Sonny's POV:  
**__Wrong. Definitely wrong. I have to admit, I felt a little crushed that Chad didn't feel anything from our fake relationship. I should've known that he was just doing what all great actors do; _act_. I should've known that he was just pretending. But I guess I had a little bit of hope in me. I thought he'd really started to fall for me, like I've started to fall for him. But I should've known that that was not the case.

I'd known all along that he would never like me, but I guess some part of me still hoped that he did. I had actually started to fall for him; the way he stood up for me when Seth was cheating on me. The way that he risked his oh-so-perfect face in a fight for me. The way he was so willing to help me get back at him. The way he didn't care whether or not we eat at an expensive place or not. The way he didn't care whether I had a big appetite or not. The way he helped me out in the studio when Marshall won't let me go.

But it was all an act. I guess I should've known that all along, but hearing Chad say it in person, feels like the closure I didn't ever want to have. But how could I say that without embarrassing myself. So I did what I've always done in the past when I'm hurt, and didn't want anyone to know. I lied.

"Right. We were just pretending. It meant nothing," I smiled widely at Chad and the photographer, putting on a brave face. Chad smiled back too, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked kind of hurt. Well, whatever the reason he was hurt, it serves him right. I know it wasn't his fault that he didn't like me, but I'm still upset that he doesn't. Obviously, all of this meant nothing to him.

The photographer raised his eyebrows, peering at us. I could tell he didn't believe me. But he just shrugged, and gave a signal to the camera man to turn off the camera. "Okay then. I guess we'll be leaving." Then he turned to the door, and I breathed out a huge sigh of relief. I really hoped they would leave us alone from now on.

I turned to Chad, and sighed. "So…"

"So…" Awkward.

"We're pretty good, aren't we?" I asked him. "I mean, we could do this for a living, or something."

"Fake dating?"

"Yeah."

Chad's eyes widened. "How many times do you plan on getting dumped?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant." I slapped him playfully on the shoulder, and laughed. Chad smiled and laughed too.

"Yeah, I guess we are pretty good," he admitted. "Actually, I didn't think it would work."

I furrowed my brows. "Why not?"

"Well, Seth never wanted you in the first place. So I didn't think that he would be that jealous." Chad chuckled and shook his head. Okay, ouch. That kind of hurt. First I find out that Chad never liked me in the first place, and now I find out that he thinks Seth wouldn't be jealous. Am I really that unwanted? But instead of crying over this like I would usually do, I got mad. Working with Chad has taught me to be tougher, and to fight back instead of just backing down.

"Right," I said, with my teeth gritted. "He wouldn't be, because I'm the ugly, fat, pig, right? Who would want me? Of course he's not jealous. The only reason this plan worked was because we got lucky, and he happened to be a very bad dancer. Other than that, he wouldn't care who I dated as long as it's not him, right?"

Chad's eyes widened. "What? No! That's not what I meant!"

I blinked back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. "That's why he suspected we were just pretending, right? Because he thought someone like me would never be seen with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Sonny, t-that's not what I-"

I shook my head furiously, and started to turn away. "Just save it, Chad. We were never dating, anyways right? That's just _gross, man_." I imitated his words to the photographer earlier, and ran away, knowing the tears were already streaming down my face. Everything was a blur as I pushed open the doors of the studio. My ears felt as if I was underwater, and everything was muffled; Tawni asking me what was wrong, Marshall telling me to come back, and Chad shouting my name and asking for me to wait. Only I didn't wait; I kept running. I ran all the way to my car, and drove to my house. If there was one thing that could make me feel better when I'm down, it was my mother.

I parked the car in the driveway, and ran inside the apartment. I threw open the door, and called for my mom. She emerged from the kitchen, took one look at me, and enveloped me in a big, comforting hug. I let out all of the pain, and buried my face in her chest, soaking her shirt.

**Chad's POV:**

I didn't understand what I did wrong. I didn't mean it _that_ way; I was just simply stating that I didn't think that Seth would be jealous because he never liked her. After that, I was about to say, that if she did that to _me_, I'd be extremely jealous. I was going to hint to her that I actually liked her. That I actually started to fall for her. But she didn't even give me a chance to continue!

I was walking with my head bent down, and my hands in my pockets, when the annoying preppy blonde came up to me and started screaming at me.

"What did you do to Sonny?!" she screeched, pointing accursedly at me.

I winced at the sound and covered my ears. "Ouch. You sound like my grandma's dying cat."

Tawni slapped my arm and glared at me. "Shut up, Chad. Now what did you do to her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing! She just ran away crying."

"There has to be _something_. If there's nothing, why would she cry in the first place?" For someone who spends so much time on herself, this girl was actually pretty smart. The "dumb blondes" thing does not apply here.

I tried to push my way past her, but the girl is tough. She wouldn't leave me alone; even when I went to the Mackenzie Falls set. I don't know how, but she made it past the security guard and was right on my heel. I knew she wasn't going to give up until she got an answer, so I finally sighed and told her why Sonny was crying.

"And you call _that_ nothing?" Tawni slapped my arms again, and I stepped back from her. The girl was scary. "You idiot. You can't say that to a girl! Of course she ran away crying!"

"Why would she cry over that, though? She didn't even let me finish," I told her. Tawni slapped me again, and I cried out in pain, and started rubbing my arm. "Can you stop that?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Are all guys idiots? She obviously _likes_ you, Chad. That's why what you said to her makes her feel unwanted. Of course, I wouldn't blame her; I mean, she's not _me_." Tawni flipped her hair and smiled to herself. I rolled my eyes, and ignored the last comment.

"She likes me? Really?" I said, a smile tugging on my lips. Tawni rolled her eyes again, and raised her arm to hit me. I held up my hand in defense, and dodged her hand. "Missed me."

"Look, Chad. If you want to make this relationship work-" she said, crossing her arms, "-then you have to go to her and apologize."

"W-What? W-Who s-said I…wanted to have…a relationship with h-her…?" I sputtered.

Tawni gave me a look that said she was clearly not believing it. "Please, Chad. We all know you like her."

"Love, maybe," I muttered.

"What was that?" Tawni asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? N-Nothing!" I looked away from her. "I mean…psh…I-I d-don't like her…psh…"

Tawni narrowed her eyes at me but shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just saying, if you ever want her to talk to you again, you better apologize soon, and explain everything." Then with that, she walked away.

I sighed. I knew I had to apologize, but I couldn't do it now. I had already missed out on a lot of filming time on Mackenzie Falls because of this sketch. The director will have a cow if I miss this one too. Besides even if Sonny does forgive me, it won't make a difference because she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do to her. I don't know what Tawni was thinking. Sonny could never like me.

I made my way to the stage two, and opened the big studio doors. I guess I'd just have to apologize later.

**Sonny's POV:**

After I finished soaking my mother's shirt, she sent me up to my room to mope there. I'd flopped on my bed, plugged in my ipod, and listened to my favorite songs over and over again **(this was inspired by my friend, xocharelyfletcherxo)**. I stayed there for hours, and didn't come out in what feels like forever. My mother left me alone, and only came in once to bring me a snack.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged my teddy bear. I turned the volume up on my ipod, and sunk down in my bed. I closed my eyes, and took a big breath and let it out. I focused on the music and the lyrics so I won't have to think about what's-his-name. I was just about drifting to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

I took off my earphones and sat up. "Come in!"

The door opened, and my mom stepped in slowly. She smiled at me, and opened the door a little wider, showing me a very weary Tawni waiting there. I sat up straighter and looked at her confusedly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," mom winked at me, and left me and Tawni alone. Tawni came in and looked around my room, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nice room," she commented, nodding.

"Thanks…" I shifted awkwardly in my bed, and so did Tawni. "So…what are you doin' here, Tawn?"

"I'm…just…stopping by…" she mumbled, and sighed. "He likes you, you know."

"Who?"

Tawni turned around so that she was facing me. "Oh don't pretend you don't know."

"That's because I…don't?" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Chad! Who else?" Tawni threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I swear, you can be as clueless as him sometimes."

I narrowed my eyes at her, and got up from my bed. "He hurt me."

Tawni got up also, and patted my shoulder. "Oh, honey. He hurts everybody."

I glared at her, and shook off her hand. "Wow, Tawni. That makes me feel so much better."

"Look, Sonny. I may not be smart like Zora, but I know when someone likes someone. And Chad? He definitely likes you." Tawni crossed her arms, and started nodding to herself.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly.

Tawni scoffed. "How do I _not_ know? From the way he looks at you, from the way he does things for you, from the way he was so upset when you ran away crying. It's pretty obvious how much he likes you."

"Then why did he insult me?" I shot back.

"You didn't even give him a chance to explain. He didn't mean it that way, Sonny." Tawni went to the door, and opened it. "Now. He's going to come and apologize, and you better forgive him." Then she stepped out of my room, and closed the door.

I looked at the time, and knew I had to go back to the studio as Chris, or else everyone will be looking for me. I changed in the bathroom, and said goodbye to my mom. On my drive there, I thought about what Tawni said.

Did he really like me, or was all of it pretend? I don't know what to believe anymore, and despite what Tawni said, I don't think I'll be able to forgive him this fast. If Chris didn't have to be at the studio, there was no way I'd be going back here. I want to avoid seeing Chad as long as possible.

I arrived at the studio's parking lot, and parked my car. As I walked into the studio's doors, I realized I still have to share a room with him tonight. Oh, no. I forgot about that. What am I going to do?

As if it couldn't get even worse, Chad sauntered into the room with a huge smile on his face. That is, until he saw me.

"Sonny?" he cried. "I was just about to go to your house."

"Sure…" I said, trying to push past him. Chad grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Sonny, I didn't mean it that way. Really," he said. He sounded so sincere that I was about to give in, and accept his apology. But I jerked my hand away and stepped back.

"Right. Which is why you said it in the first place," I crossed my arms, and glared at him.

"That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, raising his voice a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Chad. You always lie to me. How do you expect me to believe you now? Why is it different now?"

"Because I-"

I held up a hand and interrupted him. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Look, can you just let me explain myself?" Chad said, clearly irritated.

"No." And with that, I made my way past him and went upstairs to my room to change into Chris. When I came out, Marshall had called all of the people involved in the game show sketch to a short meeting. I made sure I avoided sitting beside Chad, and sat beside Tawni instead, who didn't seem to be too happy with me-or Chris-sitting beside her.

Marshall asked us if we had any ideas on what to do for the finale. We all started shouting out ideas at the same time, and brainstorming. Finally, Tawni stood up, knocking her chair down in the process.

"I got it!" she cried excitedly, jumping up and down. I leaned back in my chair, thinking that this would be another Tawni-centered idea as usual. I took a sip of my drink, and listened to Tawni's idea. "Well, what if we have both contestants kiss me, and I'll determine who the better kisser is, and he wins the competition!"

I spit out the water I was drinking, and started coughing. Everybody turned to look at me, and I felt someone patting my back. When I finally settled down, I turned to see Chad looking at me with a concern look.

"Are you okay, man?" he asked.

I nodded, and cleared my throat. "Yeah, thanks."

Chad had an amused look on his face, and I knew he was holding back a smile. He leaned down to me, and whispered in my ear, "If you kiss her, I won't get jealous, I promise."

I swatted him on the ear, and scowled at him. "I don't care if you get jealous or not."

"Yes, you do. I know you like me," he said, smirking.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Grady interrupted me. "Uh…a-are you guys…_f-flirting_?" **(thanks to xocharleyfletcherxo for the idea)** I pushed Chad away, and we looked nervously to each other.

"Uh…n-no…w-why would we flirt?" Chad stammered. "R-Right, Chris?"

"R-Right," I said, my voice getting higher. I cleared my throat, and deepened my voice. "I-I mean…r-right. We weren't f-flirting. W-We're guys! We _both_ are." I nudged Chad in the guts.

"Yeah, a-and guys don't _flirt_. Psh…'cause we're _manly_." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him. Everyone was looking at us strangely, but they shrugged and went back to Tawni's idea. I breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up.

"Uh, as much as I'd _love_ to kiss you, Tawni," I feigned enthusiasm when I looked at Tawni, who rolled her eyes. "Marshall, don't you think that'll be a little embarrassing if you're not a very good kisser?"

"Aww…is little Chris afraid because he doesn't know how to kiss properly?" Tawni taunted me. I glared at her.

"Noo...I was talking about Chad," I said pointing at Chad, who stood up with his mouth hung open, and eyes wide.

"_What_? I am the best kisser this world will ever find!" he exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Chris is right," Marshall said, coming to my defense. "It seems kind of embarrassing to choose the winner between a kiss."

"Thank you!" I smiled happily, and stuck my tongue out to Tawni.

"_So_…let's make it a funny moment," Marshall said. "We'll have Chad lean in to kiss Tawni, but instead bump their heads together. Tawni gets angry, so she declares Chris the winner. Then Chris will give Tawni a passionate kiss on the lips, making Tawni fall back into a pool of water or something! Ha! It's classic!"

Everyone was laughing at how funny it would be and agreeing that this was the way they'd want to end the finale. Everyone except me.

"What? No!" I cried. Suddenly, six pairs of heads whipped around and stared at me strangely. "I-I mean, uh…why can't Chad be the winner, and kiss Tawni?"

"Well research shows that the audience really wanted you to win. Besides, what fun would it be if Chad won? I mean, he's already the star of Mackenzie Falls, has that small and crucial role as the mailman in Law School Musical, and now he's in our show. Wouldn't it be kind of unfair to make him win too? Everyone will think that he won because he's a big celebrity. So, therefore, we're going to make you win, Chris." I knew Marshall already had his mind made up, and to be honest, I kind of agreed with him. I could see where he's coming from, but there's just no way I'm kissing Tawni. That would be just wrong.

"O-kay…but he's _already_ a big celebrity, so why pretend like he's not?" I reasoned. I looked at Chad for help but he just stood there with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Marshall said. "My mind's made up. Next week's finale, you're going to win. And you're going to kiss Tawni. End of meeting." The group dispersed, and I was left alone with Chad.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it," I groaned, and slapped my forehead with my head. I think…it's time. For the truth.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to build the suspense because it's the last two chapters. So I hope you like this one. _


	12. Chapter 12:Who Are You?

_A/N: *Sniff* *Sniff* Can you guys believe it's over? Wow. We've come a long way (well, 12 chapters, really). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Thank you guys! You're all awesome. Thanks for reading this story, but seriously we all know this has got to end. Anyways, this is the last chapter, so I hope you like it. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited me (I'm going to try and fit everyone. Sorry if I miss anyone): _**xocharleyfletcherxo, sonnycentral, have-a-cookie, DrowningxInxSapphire, creative-writing-girl13, PlentyOfSonshineHeadedMyWay, mormongirlzwantmormonboyz, Captainimpalerrox, purplenpeace4evaaa, XxTalented-x-CheesexX, percabeth97, ......., VampireGal4Ever123, channy lover, ComputerGirl12, **

**Jonas x Knight, tanooklez-xx, iamkiley, xXxlil writer babyxXx, AsakuraIzumi, Hornmeister Lover, MPsizzle, serenity12345, nameuscool, girlwithaguitar8, KSpazzed, TrinityFlower of Memories, laughterr is contagious.x, Squirrelflightlover, ChelseaBaby, lucy2350, Rockcandy775, GodNevErSaIdLoVeLiFe, Bhavana331, readergirl12345, EmotionalRandomness on a Stick, carolinebaby23, OutsideJokes, baconluver**(ha! Funny)**, Hollywoodx4, BrenShorter, OptrikansandCherryMuffins, kittycat090, truluc, xXAFanatic09Xx, midnightwriter1858, x0stephhhx, Kerropiyvonne, alexxxpac3, SWAC4Life, **

**sonny with a zebra shirt, ........... (), hannahpie45, BlackMidnight1, and raven shadow heart. **

_Whew. You have no idea how long that took. The ones underlined are anonymous, and some of them didn't review, but they either story alerted me, favorited this story, or both. So thank you again, and I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, this story has come to an end, and I've still yet to own Sonny With a Chance._

Chapter 12:Who Are You?

**Sonny's POV:**

After everyone cleared the room, I made my way outside slowly with Chad trudging along beside me like a lost dog. He followed me to the bathroom-well, the outside of it-when I had to change back into Sonny, he followed me to Marshall's office to get next week's script, and now he's following me outside to the parking lot. I opened the door of my car, and when I turned around, guess who was standing there? Chad. _Still_ following me.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, irritated. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and closed the door. Then I walked to the driver's side, and naturally, Chad followed me.

"I just want to talk, Sonny," he said, looking at me through his beautiful, striking, blue eyes. "I didn't mean what I said, okay? Please forgive me, I'm sorry, really."

I peered closely at him, and narrowed my eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth. But then again, he _is_ an actor. I sighed and crossed my arms. "We'll see…"

Chad's lip began to twitch and slowly curved up into a smile. "Does this mean…I'm forgiven…?"

I rolled my eyes at his smirk. "I said, 'we'll see'."

Chad grinned. "Great! I'll take that as a yes. Well, catch you later, Sonny." He pointed his finger at me, clicked his tongue, and left.

"I said, 'we'll see'! It's not a yes!" I called after him, even though he was already too far away to hear. I rolled my eyes again and sighed as I hopped in my car.

What am I going to do? There's no way I could go up on stage and kiss Tawni. But if I reject her, I won't win the competition and Audri won't get the money. I've gone too far to let her down. Why did Tawni have to be so full of herself? Worse, why did Marshall have to agree with her? I mean, seriously, how self-centered is that? Judging someone by their level of kissing. That is _so_ shallow.

I arrived in front of my house, and parked my car in the driveway. I jogged up the steps to the main entrance of the lobby, and took the elevator to my house. I unlocked the door, slipped off my shoes, and threw my bag on the floor. "Mom?" I called out. No answer.

I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, scribbled in my mom's messy handwriting: _Sonny, at Sophie's. Don't wait up. Dinner's in the fridge. –Mom _

Sophie was my mom's sister, and she had just divorced her husband, and was now a single mom. Sometimes my mom goes to her house to help out with her three children, Anna, Michael, and little baby Julia. I scrunched up the note and threw it in the garbage. I opened the refrigerator to see what mom had left for me. It turned out to be yesterday's leftover casserole. I took it out, and slid it in the microwave for one minute. Then I took out an empty glass, and poured myself a drink of water. The timer went off a few seconds later, and I pressed the 'stop' button, and took out my casserole. With the casserole and glass of water in hand, I made my way to the couch and collapsed on it, turning on the TV in the process. I needed something to get my mind off this whole sketch.

Ironically, what just happened to show as I flicked on the TV? This week's episode of So Random. It was the one we just filmed today-the semi-finale-where it showed Seth dancing like a fool and horribly, Chad dancing expertly, and me and Adam dancing somewhere in between. Even on camera you could see how I was blushing to be sitting close to Chad. Well, after you get past the fact I was trying to keep from laughing. I flipped the channel because I don't want to be reminded of what happens _after_ the show was done.

The Tween Weekly channel showed the latest news and gossip on celebrity tweens. Today's news was the one we told the photographer to do. It showed a video of Chad, me, Adam, and Seth dancing in this week's episode, lingering on Seth longer than the rest.

"Be sure to catch a new episode of So Random this week, and see the latest story this week," Santiago announced on TV. "Mackenzie Falls' teen heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper, and So Random's sweetheart, Sonny Munroe, pair up together to take revenge on a certain boy who's been said to have broken Sonny's heart by using her for fame and money, and cheating on her. They once again, have pretended to date in order to make the boy, who happens to be Seth Collins, jealous. It obviously worked, because he has been eliminated from the Stupid Cupid game show, and left the set in rage-" The image flashed to a video of Seth storming off the set angrily, "-but not before dancing a dance America will _never _forget-" The screen then flashed to a video of Seth dancing horribly, and looking like he was "choking on a watermelon", as Chad said, "-this has been the most juiciest story ever since the James Conroy incident for the two lovebirds. What will they do next? Stick around to see where this story leads us to next, and remember, I'm Santiago Herraldo, and this is your Tween Weekly news."

The TV then flashes to commercial, and I flicked it off. Great. I can't avoid this topic even when I'm watching TV. I walked over to the sink and dumped my dishes in there. Then I went to the washroom to clean up. I forgot about all of my problems as soon as the hot water trickled down my skin. I stayed in the bathtub for about two more minutes before getting out, and wrapping a towel around myself. Then I changed into a comfortable pair of sweats, and my favourite big t-shirt. It went down to just below my hips, and I felt comfortable in it. I was just about to dry my hair when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Sonny?" the voice said on the other end. It was Chad.

"Chad?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"I just realized you have to kiss Tawni up there next week," Chad paused before continuing, "Now either you _do_ go up there and kiss her like the 'man' you're supposed to be-which I think is very unlikely-or you're going to make up some excuse to not kiss her to Marshall, _or_ you'll quit. In the off chance you _do_ quit, it makes _me_ the winner. So which one is it?"

I huffed into the phone. "Thanks for bringing that up, Chad. I was just forgetting about it."

"Just answer, Sonny."

I sighed. "I don't know. I was planning to tell Marshall and everyone else the truth and-"

"Wait, _what_? I thought-knowing _you_-you would make up an excuse or something. I didn't think you would just give up like that," he said, "Sonny. You've gotten this far, and no one suspects a thing-"

"Except for Tawni," I muttered.

"Whatever," Chad said, "Anyways, no one-besides her-suspects a thing, so why quit now?"

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't really want to kiss Tawni."

"Well then make up some excuse." I think I heard him shrug. "Tell Marshall you can't kiss her because you're not allowed to kiss yet, or something. I don't know, just don't quit yet. You've gotten this far."

"Why do you care, Chad?" I asked, curious. "If I quit, that makes you the winner, and you'll get your precious car."

"This isn't about me, Sonny," he said quickly, avoiding the question. "I'm just saying, it's a shame to throw all your hard work away. Don't quit yet, okay? Think about it first."

"Fine. I'll think about it," I agreed. Then I added, "If you're being nice to me because you think it'll make me forgive you, it's not working."

"I thought I was already forgiven," he teased, and I could hear him smile.

I laughed. "Goodnight Chad."

"Goodnight Sonny." I hung up the phone, and crawled into bed, exhausted. Let's just say, I didn't come out of there for the rest of the week until the day before the finale.

- OOO -

Okay. I lied. So I did come out sometimes-obviously. I mean, I had to eat, and take a bath and stuff. But I didn't come out of the apartment at all until the day before the finale. All actors/actresses had to come to the studio for costume-fitting, and rehearsals. This was the day I had to face Chad and be his roommate. Great. Even though I was not really mad at him anymore, it would still be kind of awkward.

So I left the house at around 8:30, and arrived at the studio fifteen minutes later. Everyone was bustling around, and I could see how busy everyone was. This gives me the perfect chance to change into Chris unnoticed before Marshall sees me and tells me to do whatever he wanted me to do. I ducked into the washroom, and changed quickly. Then I headed up to my room.

Chad was already there, reading a book. He looked up when he saw me, and smiled.

"Hey, Chris-I mean, Sonny." He furrowed his brows. "Or…Chris? Sonny? Okay. Who are you?"

I laughed. "Sonny. But if someone's here, I'm Chris. Okay?"

He nodded, rubbing his temples. "So confusing."

I laughed again and took off my wig. "That better?"

"Thank you," Chad said, sighing dramatically. I rolled my eyes, and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?" I said, pointing to the door of the bathroom. Chad nodded, and waved his hand before going back to his book. I got inside, locked the door, and jumped in the shower. I still had no idea what I'm going to do tomorrow. There's no way I could kiss Tawni, but I can't lose either. I finished showering, and got out of the bathtub. I changed into cleaner clothes, and was just about to unlock the door when I heard Marshall's voice.

"Where's Chris?" he asked.

"In the bathroom taking a bath," I heard Chad say.

"Oh. Well then I'll just wait for him then," Marshall said. "I want to talk to the two finalists together." I heard shuffling of feet, and then the sound of the mattress bouncing up and down. Marshall must've sat down on my bed.

I was about to go outside when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair was damp and wet. See, that's the problem. My _brown_ hair was. I looked around for my wig in the bathroom, but realized I left it on my bed when I was talking to Chad. On my bed. Where Marshall was sitting. What am I supposed to do now?

I risked the chance of getting caught, and slowly opened the door. Fortunately, Marshall was reading a piece of paper in his hands so he didn't see. I tried to get Chad's attention, but he was also engrossed in the book he was reading. I waved my hand a bit.

"Pssst…" I whispered. "Chad…pssst…"

He looked up from his book and glanced around the room. I waved my hands again, and he jumped up in surprise. Marshall looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah…just a scary part in this book…" Chad said. Marshall didn't look like he believed it, but he shrugged and went back to reading the paper.

Chad turned to me and mouthed, "What?"

I pointed to my hair, then on my bed, and mouthed, "My wig."

Chad turned to the direction I was pointing at, and his eyes widened. The wig was right behind Marshall. He got up slowly, but Marshall looked up.

"What's taking Chris so long?" he asked. Chad shrugged.

"I, uh, don't know," he lied, "I'll go find out." He grabbed the wig and hid it behind his back in one swift motion without Marshall noticing. Then he went to me, and quickly tossed me the wig.

"Thanks!" I whispered, gratefully. I quickly put the wig on, and looked in the mirror to adjust it. Then I splashed some water on it to make it look like I just came out of the bathtub.

"Girls and their hair," Chad muttered. I swatted him behind the ear as we went out of the bathroom.

"Ah, there you are, Chris," Marshall said. "Sit, sit. I have something important I want to say to you."

I sat down on Chad's bed beside him. "What?"

"Well, since you two are the two finalists, you _both_ will be getting the grand prize money," Marshall explained. "For the rest of the competition, it has been fair and square, and you guys really have been competing. But since the finale was planned, it's not fair for Chris to get the prize money, and not Chad. So we decided you both will get a fair share of the prize money-as long as nobody knows. All the audience will think is that the winner will get the prize money, but really, you both will. Okay? Sounds fair?"

Chad nodded. "Yep, that sounds fair. Thanks, Marshall."

"Great! Then, if you don't have anything else you want to say…" Marshall started to stand up and head for the door, when I stopped him.

"Wait!" I said. "Um, I'm feeling kind of…sick." I started fake-coughing.

"Oh, that's just the pre-show nerves," he said waving it off. "Actors get it all the time. I'm sure you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"But...I really do feel sick…" I whispered faintly. I coughed again just to make it more believable. I tried to make my voice as raspy as possible. "I-I don't want to (cough) get Tawni sick too…when I kiss her tomorrow…so can Chad do it?"

Marshall narrowed his eyes at me. "Ah…I see what's going on."

"You do?" I choked out in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah! I'm not stupid," he said, sitting down on the bed beside me. "Listen, sport. Tawni's an _actress_. So even if you kiss horribly, she won't react to it at all! Does that make you feel better?"

"Uh…not really-"

"Great! Well, I guess that's it, then," Marshall said, heading to the door. "See you at rehearsals." Then the door slammed closed. I groaned and covered my head with my hands. I felt somebody staring at me, and I looked up to see it was Chad.

"What?" I asked. He was looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"That was the worst acting I've ever seen in my life," he said bluntly, shaking his head. I laughed, and shoved him playfully. He started to chuckle too. "No seriously. 'But...I really do feel sick…' '(cough)…can Chad do it…?'" He imitated me, and pretended to faint as he fell down on the bed. I slapped his arm again.

"Whatever. Marshall didn't buy it anyways," I said glumly, crossing my arms. Chad sat up and stared at me intently.

"Are you really doing this for a poor girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. I'm not going to get paid because I won't kiss Tawni." I sighed, and fell down on the bed. I covered my face with my hands again. "I should just give up," I mumbled.

"No, not yet," Chad said, slowly removing my hands from my face. "You're going to get that money tomorrow Sonny. Even _without_ kissing Tawni."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

Chad smiled mischievously. "You'll see. Trust me, Sonny."

"Chad, what are you going to do?" I narrowed my eyes at him. There's something about his look, and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay…" I said, but not really sure. We headed down to rehearsals and costume-fitting after that.

- OOO -

"This is it, everybody!" Marshall said. "The finale of _Stupid Cupid_ in five, four, three, two…"

The camera light flicked on, and suddenly we were rolling, and live in front of millions of people. I was so nervous, thinking that I'll make a fool of myself in front of everyone. Chad had told me that everything will be fine, and I will get the money without having to kiss Tawni, but I didn't believe him. I looked at him and he was as calm as ever. When he saw me looking at him, he winked at me, making me look away and blush.

"Hel-lo, America!" Nico boomed into the microphone. "Welcome to the finale of _Stupid Cupid_!"

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Grady asked. The audience mumbled their response, and Grady continued. "Tonight, we have the two final contestants, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chris…what's his name again?" Grady whispered the last part to Nico, who shrugged. "Uh, Chad and Chris!"

The audience roared, and erupted into applauses. Chad started flashing his winning smile, while I just waved nervously to everyone.

"Today, the two will be kissing the lovely Britney Smith and she will determine the winner based on who kissed better," Nico explained.

"Tell the audience what the winner will get, Nat," Grady said, talking to Zora (Nat Seeley).

"Well," Zora said, coming into the spotlight, wearing a cute little purple and pink dress (like the one in "You've Got Fan Mail"). "The winner will of course get the girl-" The audience laughed. "-and a grand prize of fifty-thousand dollars!" The audience cheered, and Zora started applauding too.

"Let's start, shall we, Bryan?" Grady said to Nico.

"We shall, Mark." Nico replied. The camera zoomed in to me and Chad. Tawni came strutting on the stage, and she stood between Chad and me. She placed a hand on each of our shoulders.

"So who's gonna kiss me first-" Tawni started, but was interrupted with a kiss from Chad who started tackling her. He had his back to the audience, and started tackling Tawni like an animal. She staggered back, trying to escape from the kiss, and fell into the pond of water behind her. This was not part of the plan. _I_ was the one who was supposed to kiss her like that, and Chad was supposed to have only knocked heads with her. Was this part of his plan?

I looked at Marshall who looked as shocked as everybody else. So that means Marshall didn't put him up to this. Tawni screeched, and got out of the pond. Chad extended a hand to her, and tried to help her up. She took it, but slapped it after she got out of the pond.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. The audience started laughing.

Chad put on an innocent face. "I'm sorry, Britney. I just couldn't resist. You were just too beautiful." Oh, he was good. But I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Did he really want to kiss Tawni, or was this just an act? I could never tell with him. I mean, from the way he tackled Tawni with that kiss, sure looks like it was more than just an act. But from the way Tawni was looking disgustedly at him, I could tell she didn't enjoy it one bit. I felt a little bit better because at least Tawni didn't like him that way. In fact, her face was priceless when Chad started to move closer to her, and try and kiss her again. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her expression, but a small giggle let out.

Tawni glared at Chad and stepped back. "Nuh-huh. No way are you kissing me again." She ran to me, and patted me on the shoulder. "Chris, I declare you the winner." My eyes widened in surprise, and I smiled brightly. Tawni held up her hand. "_But_, don't you think about kissing me." The audience laughed. Then she realized that I'm supposed to be her new boyfriend, so she added, "I uh…need to get to know you better first. Take it _slow_. Is that okay?"

I laughed, and threw my arms around her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Woah! Just because you won, it doesn't give you permission to _hug_ me!" she said, pulling me off her. The audience laughed again as Tawni ran off stage. I laughed, and smiled happily. I can't believe this! I had actually gotten away with not kissing Tawni and _still_ get the money.

Zora approached me with a huge check. "Congratulations Chris…uh, Chris! How do you feel right now?"

"Well, Nat," I said, sticking to the script I was given. "I feel so happy that I got the girl of my dreams. Even if I have to take it slow-" I improvised that part, "-it doesn't matter. I can wait forever for her." That earned me an "aww" from the audience.

Nico and Grady came back on stage. "Well, folks, this is the end of our show. Thanks for watching everyone!" Nico said, waving.

"And we'll see you next time on _Stupid Cupid_!" Grady said, and then paused. "Or…actually, we won't!" Then Nico and Grady started booming with fake-laughter. The audience laughed at their laughter. The show signed off with that.

As soon as the curtains closed and we signed off, Marshall called us to the meeting room to talk. He looked confused, but not really angry.

"Why didn't you stick to the script?" he asked everyone, but mostly to Chad.

"I…uh, wanted to kiss Tawni so badly…?" he said. I felt a hint of jealousy again, but I knew that he was covering for me.

Tawni scoffed. "Please. You wouldn't kiss me even if I paid you. Which is why I was so confused as to why you came running up to me yesterday asking me to crown Chris the winner, without actually kissing him."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "You did that for me?"

"Yeah," Chad said, smiling. "You wanted the money so badly, right?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Tawni interrupted me. "What? You only did this for the money? I thought you were attracted to my prettiness!" I rolled my eyes.

"Tawn, all of the contestants did it for money," Marshall said gently. "They're _actors_."

Tawni started to sulk. Marshall continued, "Okay. So let me get this straight. Chad came up to Tawni yesterday because he wanted to tell her to change the script so that _he _would get to kiss her, and Tawni would fall into the pond, furious, making Chris the winner in her rage, without actually kissing him?"

"Uh, _fake_ kiss," Chad corrected. "But other than that, yeah pretty much."

I sat up in my sit. "That kiss was fake?" Everyone turned to look at me, and Tawni and Chad scoffed.

"Yeah, Chris," Tawni said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You'd actually think I'd let _him_ kiss _me_?"

"You'd actually think _I _would kiss _her_?" Chad said.

"So…you…don't like him, Tawn? And you don't like her, Chad?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Ew!" Tawni shrieked. "I wouldn't like him even if-"

I interrupted her. "Okay. I get it."

Chad smirked. "Why are you asking Chris? Know anybody who _would_ like me?"

"No!" I quickly snapped and blushed. Then quietly asked, "Do you like her, Chad?"

"Nah. I prefer the sun," he said, and I blushed again. Tawni coughed and we looked at her.

"Are you guys done flirting?" she said, annoyed.

"W-We're not…" I stammered.

"F-Flirting…" Chad finished.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Look, it's okay to admit it. It's perfectly normal to be _different_." Was she serious? She thought me and Chad were…uh…you know.

"What?" We both said at the same time. Chad and I practically jumped out of our chairs.

"We're not…uh, you know…" Chad choked out.

"Yeah," I said. "Not…_that_…"

"O-okay…" Tawni sang. Marshall told us to quiet down, and I sat back down in my chair. Chad sat back down too.

"Okay. So the kiss was fake," Marshall checked, and Chad nodded.

"I put my hand over her mouth," he explained, before winking at me. I smiled. He did what I did to him at our fake-date with James.

"What I don't understand is why Chris doesn't want to kiss Tawni." Marshall said. I looked nervously at Chad, who shrugged and raised his eyebrows. I sighed, knowing he wanted me to tell the truth. I was just about to tell everyone when Tawni interrupted me.

"Wow, Marshall," she said. "Isn't it obvious? If a guy doesn't want to kiss _me_, then that can only mean one thing. Chris is ga-"

"I'm Sonny," I blurted before she could say anymore.

Everyone in the room gasped and turned around to look at me, shocked, with the exception of Chad. He just nodded at Tawni and pointed to me, as if that would explain why we were flirting. Tawni stood up, still wide eyed.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Like at the auditions, you stuck your tongue out at me! And how you called me 'Tawn'. No one that I just met calls me 'Tawn'."

I sighed, and took off my wig, letting my hair fall out. Everyone, with the exception of Chad and Tawni gasped again. Tawni started pointing at me and smiling smugly.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Tawni, you were right," I said in a monotone voice.

"Sonny," Marshall said, walking towards me slowly like I was some kind of disease. "Why would you do all this?"

"Well, I told you I needed money, Marshall," I said. "But you didn't give me a raise, so I decided to do this."

"Wow!" Tawni exclaimed, smiling. "I never knew how _greedy_ you are, Sonny! I am so proud of you!"

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm not greedy, Tawn. I needed the money for charity. I told you that, Marshall."

Tawni scoffed. "Right. Like who would ever believe that?"

"It's true!" I exclaimed, standing up.

Marshall shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonny. Unless you have proved that it is for the little girl, I can't-" The speaker came on, and a woman's voice came on the speaker.

"Sonny Munroe," she said. "You have a visitor."

I furrowed my brows. Who would visit me now? My parents were both working, and I didn't have any friends close by besides my So Random crew, and they were all here. I quickly changed into my normal clothes before going to see whoever was waiting for me.

We all stepped into the lobby to find a little girl standing there nervously. Audri.

"Audri!" I said, running to hug her.

"Sonny! I told my mom what you were doing for us, and she wanted to meet you," she said sweetly. "Mom! She's here." A woman with short brown hair stepped out of the shadows. She looked exactly like Audri.

"Hello," she greeted me. I smiled at her, and greeted her back. "I just wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for us. But we can't accept your money. It would be wrong. And we'll be okay now, because I got a job."

"Oh, yes, Audri told me. Congratulations," I said, smiling warmly.

"Yes, so we won't be needing the money anymore. But thank you for all of your help." Then she took Audri's hand and was about to leave when Marshall stopped her.

"Wait!" he said. "Take the money." We all whipped around to stare at him.

"What?" Tawni and I cried in unison.

"Take the money," Marshall repeated. "Sonny worked so hard for you to get the money. It's a shame to waste it all. Besides, you'll be exhausted if you work overtime. Just take the money, but keep your job. Please?"

The woman hesitated, but in the end gave in. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You all are too kind." Then she gave me a hug, and I smiled, feeling so proud of myself. Marshall whipped out his check book, and wrote down a check before handing it to the woman.

"There. Fifty thousand dollars, in your hands," he said, smiling. The woman took it with her shaking hands, and she started to cry. I felt so happy for them, and I was so proud of myself for doing this.

After they left, I turned to Marshall to thank him. He waved his hand, and patted me on the back.

"You deserve it, kiddo. Good job," he praised.

"Wait, that's not fair, Marshall!" Tawni protested. "You let _her_ get the money, and not _me_?"

"Well, her case was different than yours, Tawn. It's for a good cause, unlike _Tawni Town_." I let out a giggle.

"But Marshall!" she whined.

"No buts, Tawn. It's for a good cause. End of discussion." Marshall stalked off to his office where Tawni followed him, protesting the whole time. I laughed again.

"Hey, G, look at the pond water," Nico said, pointing to the pond water we used in the sketch. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, my friend," Grady answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

They looked at each other and exclaimed in unison, "Water angels!" and started running towards the pond of water.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Zora yelled, chasing after them. I laughed at my friends, and went out to the parking lot. Chad followed me.

"Thanks, Chad. Was this all part of your plan?" I asked him.

"Well, the you confessing was not," he said.

"But the me winning was, right?"

"Right," he nodded. "You better be happy. It was no fun kissing Tawni." Chad shuddered and I laughed.

"Hey, wait!" I said suddenly. "You said it was fake!"

"Well, yeah, but her perfume was so strong, it went in my mouth." Chad shuddered again. "Ugh. I hated the scent. She doesn't appeal to me." I smiled and stepped closer to him.

"And who does?" I said flirtatiously-or at least I hoped it was. I'm no good at flirting.

"Well, she's as bright and beautiful as the sun," he said, referring to my name. I blushed and looked down. Chad stepped closer and lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "Actually, I take that back. The sun has nothing on her." I was blushing a crimson red by now.

"Really," I mumbled. Chad chuckled, and leaned in to plant a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his hands went on my waist, pulling me closer. One of my hands cupped his cheek while the other played with his hair. Mhm, I love the feel of his hair. But not as much as the burning sensation that came from his lips. I could stay out here and kiss him all day if I wanted to. Unfortunately, the paparazzi didn't think so.

"Oh my god!" the photographer said. Seriously, this guy was a freaky stalker. "Not again! Make up your mind already. Are you together or not?" I pulled apart from Chad, and laughed.

"I think we're together now, right?" Chad asked, nodding to me. I answered with a furious nod, making Chad chuckle.

"Geez. You two are so confusing," said the photographer. "Why do you keep pretending?"

I shrugged, and said, "Well, I guess it's just one of life's little games." before pulling Chad down for another kiss.

- End –

_A/N: Okay, wait for it…one, two, three-Awww!!!-lol. Yaaay! I'm done! That was a long chapter. But whatever. Save the best for last, right? _

_So I hope you liked it, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, or all of the above, this story. You guys are awesome! And if I missed anybody above, let's just say I dedicate this chapter to everyone who read my story. Okay? Lol, that would've been easier than writing all of your names. But I did that because you guys deserve the shout out! Thanks for reading guys! Until next time…_

_(which would be my other story, "Summer Fades To Fall". So check that one out after this. Haha)_


End file.
